Born To Be Real, Not Perfect!
by neverdieyoung
Summary: When four girls get a reality check by their parents, it's their job to stick together. Pretty little princess? Hell no. Good for nothing rich kids? Maybe. Bitches with attitude? Hell yeah. Main pair: NaruHina Side pairs: ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaIno. Boarding school AU. (Hinata ooc.)
1. Chapter 1 - Expelled

**\- Chapter 1 -**

 **~ Tenten POV ~**

We walked down the hall and into the principal's office, knowing full well why we were here and exactly what they were going to say.

Hinata, Ino, and I took a seat at the three chairs that were available, right in front of the principal's desk, as Temari was left standing.

"You girls know full well why you are here correct?" Our principal asked us.

We all nodded.

"Out of the 2 months you have been here, you have caused nothing but trouble for this school, the students, and the teachers."

We all just nodded with bored expressions on our faces. _'God, when is this old hang going to shut up?'_ my face turning from bored to full out annoyed.

We've been in her office 25 times and it's only been 2 months since the semester started, but it's not like you can blame us. This school sucked.

"Out of all the students that have attended this school, you bunch have to be by far the worst!" She said now shouting. She was getting mad, just like she always did every time she lectured us. Weren't principals suppose to keep their cool around students? Damn, this bitch might as well be given the principal of the year award, for her goddamn patience.

"My god! Who beats up students for small petty comments? You four are at the age of becoming young ladies! Never have I heard in all my years of teaching, of a student throwing a desk at another student..."

We all looked at Temari, as she just looked away will pouting as she simply crossed her arms.

She continued, "...Or of a student who blackmailed a teacher so bad that she is still scared to come to school..."

We all looked at Ino, as she whistled innocently while looking away acting as though she did do nothing wrong.

"...Or of a student who pulls out a god damn kunai and attempts to throw it at a teacher!..."

Now it was my turn to be looked at, "ha, my bad." I said while I scratched the back of my head as I gave her a silly smile. What? So what if I bring a kunai to school? My ancestors did, why can't I? It's called self-defense.

"...And the one that tops it all off has to be when you dangled a student's body out the window!" She pointed straight at Hinata.

Everyone looked at her, as she just looked at the principal dead in the eye as her expression proved that she clearly did not give a shit about what she did wrong.

But that's not what ticked the principal off the most, but the fact of what Hinata had said next.

 **~ Temari's POV ~**

A small laugh was heard as I followed to see it was Hinata who had released it. "Pathetic. Your schools a joke, and you haven't even realized it yet. Maybe if you paid more attention to your precious _students_ or _teachers_ you'd see how much they are at fault as we are. The way this school is headed is right to the ground, and fast. And it's all because you'ur to blind to see what's really happening."

I nodded, it was too true to be a lie. The students at our school were downright spoiled and acted like everyone was beneath them, even the teachers. Everyone spent their free time talking behind each other's backs. Plus the teachers were overpaid snubs, finding all their pride in working at a prestigious school for the rich. But it's not like grandma here would ever understand that. All she sees are perfect angels and the four Devils. Us.

In the end, all we did was knock some sense into them when we needed to and stuck up for each other. We were like family to one another. But like I said granny over here will never listen.

Though today was it. After trying to put up with us for a whole 2 months, our principal finally snapped. And I think I heard it too.

"Why you little..." The principal looked ready to kill. Her hand up as she was only seconds away from what looked like a slap clean across Hinata's face, Though before she could cause any real harm, everyone moved.

Tenten with a kunai to her neck, Ino with her fist inches away from her face and as I kept a tight grip on her wrist.

Only seconds later did we all step back, as I released my grip on the woman's wrist. I swear this principal really is pathetic, doesn't matter how many times a student pushes your buttons, doesn't give you the right to slap the person, jeez.

We all started at the woman's expression as she looked as though she was seconds away from having a heart attack. That's when she mutters something. I couldn't quite hear it, but then...

"EXPELLED! ALL OF YOU, EXPELLED!" She yelled! she was downright mad now. "NEVER SHOW YOUR FACES AROUND HERE AGAIN!"

We said nothing. As we made our way to the door.

We watched as the students pointed and whispered, as we exited the school.

I quickly turned and glared at them, causing at least half of them to go silent. I let out a small huff of annoyance. I was glad we were leaving. I had no regrets of what we had just done as we left this piece of crap they called a school. We've only been here for 2 months. And just like the 8 other schools we've been expelled from, it had the same annoying kids and the same annoying teachers.

Though that's when something crossed my mind.

"Hey, guys!" I called out as I ran to catch up with them. They all turned around."What are we going to tell our parents?"

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

While I hope you didn't hate that. I think I'm going to be posting a new chapter in two weeks because exams are next week and I have to cram all this week so...

Either way, I could try to add one in this week but the odds don't seem to be in my favor. Haven't even posted the second chapter of my first fanfic. I'm such a loser ㈵9

but either way, hope u liked it! :D

 **|I Don't Own Naruto|**


	2. Chapter 2 - Big News

**\- Chapter 2 -**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

Tenten and I waved goodbye to Temari and Ino as we went our separate ways.

Tenten and I both walked the same way. Since we both lived in the same house. Not because we were related or anything, but because our parents were very close.

My parents and Tenten's parents were always in and out of the country, so they thought it would be better or _safer_ that we lived together. So that's how we got stuck with one another.

As Tenten and I walked into the house, we notice our brothers were running around screaming like idiots (A/N yes Tenten has a brother in this story and no it's not Lee)

We both sweatdropped at the sight in front of us.

The stove was clearly on fire and these two idiots clearly did not know how to put it out. "Put it out! Put it out!" My brother, Oji, yelled.

"I don't know how to use the fire extinguisher!" Tenten's older brother, Tenko, also yelled as he struggled to use the fire extinguisher.

Tenten quickly stepped in, took the fire extinguisher from Tenko, and put out the fire.

I walked up to the both of them as I smacked both of them in the back of the head. "Baka!" I yelled at them, as they both hung their heads in shame, as they whispered a petty "I'm sorry."

 _They act like fucking 5-year-olds!_ I thought to myself feeling a vain pop up on the side of my forehead.

"Look where really sorry, but we were trying to make lunch and... and... What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Oji asked with a confused look on his face.

Tenten and I looked at each other, wondering if we should run or just come out clean and tell them. So we decided to tell them the truth because, in the end, we were going to have to cough it up sooner or later. "Long story short, we got expelled," I said with a ' _we did it again_ ' face.

Then the last thing we expected to hear was this, "Hahahahahahahaha" as both of our brothers started laughing while holding their stomachs trying to suppress their laugh.

"What? Where serious!" Tenten shouted.

"We know, we know," Tenko said between laughs.

"Then what's so funny?" I asked confused, as I wanted to know where do they get off laughing at us, like a bunch of fools. And here I thought they would be mad.

"Tenko and I made a bet," Oji said wiping the tear from his eye.

"Bet?" Tenten and I asked.

"Yeah, I told Oji that you guys would get expelled in 2 months tops. While Oji said that you'll get expelled in 5. Pay up Oji." Tenko said with a big grin on his face while sticking out his hand.

Tenten and I looked at the boys as we cracked our knuckles and gave them both killing glares.

 **\- 5 minutes of mad beating later -**

 **~ Oji's POV ~**

I slowly opened my eyes while I lifted myself off the kitchen floor. It only took 2 minutes for Hinata to punch us unconsciously. "My face hurts," I said out loud while rubbing my poor busted up face.

"While it should you jerk. How could you bet on us? " Hinata said to me, holding up her fist, looking ready to hit me again.

I quickly lifted my hands up in defense "While at least I didn't say you were only going to last 2 months!" I fought back.

"And that's why I didn't kill you!" She said while pointing to Tenten, who was still beating up Tenko.

Poor bastard.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I said with my cute puppy dog face.

Hinata has always been a sucker to my puppy face and the time she's going to fall hard and in seconds, she going to be begging for my forgiveness.

I could feel a smirk fall upon my face. This was going to be good.

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

How stupid does this idiot think I am? Give me a break.

I let out a sigh, his face was pissing me off.

 **\- HINATA PUNCH! -**

 **\- 30 minutes later -**

 **~ Oji POV ~**

I slowly opened my eyes, (again) as I felt a shock of pain come from my left cheek (again). Dammit Hinata just had to knock my out cold. Again!

I looked over to my left, as I held onto my left cheek when I notice that Tenko was passed out cold on the kitchen floor. Poor dumbass bastard.

I stud up and walked over to him. As I squatted down right next to him while I examined his face. It looks more messed up then it usually did. He looked dead, but I doubt Tenten would really kill him.

Wait, would she?

"Hey, Tenko wake up," I said as I started to slightly slap his face.

But no answer.

I then pulled out 20$ and waved it over his messed up face.

"Hey, you won the bet, right? Here's your cash." I said to him.

All of a sudden, like coming back to life, he jumps up and grabs the 20$ bill "Hell yeah!" Tenko said while rubbing the bill on his cheek.

"Getting beat up for this was so worth it!" Tenko said.

"While that might be how you feel, but I got beat up and lost 20$ bucks," I said as I stood up and wiped off some dust off my pants.

Suddenly Tenko went silent, as his smile turned to a frown as he looked at the ground and then at me. The look in his eyes serious.

"What's wrong Tenko? Aren't you happy you won the bet?"

"Hey, what if my parents make me and Tenten move?"

I looked at Tenko with the same amount of seriousness.

"And you know I would never let that happen. You're my best friend, where family." He gave me a small smile though it slowly faded.

"My parents have been thinking of sending Tenten to a boarding school and as her older brother, I'm supposed to go with her."

"W-why haven't you told me this?" I said as I stuttered out my words. I could even hear the fear in my own voice, knowing that my best friend was going to leave me.

"I didn't know if they were gonna go through with it or not. I didn't want you to worry about something that might not have happened. Besides, I haven't even told Tenten yet. But now that Tenten's has been expelled I'm hundred present sure that their gonna go through with it."

"What?" I heard Hinata voice. I turned around to face her and Tenten, as they both stared as us in disbelief.

"Wait, guys, let Tenko explain," I said trying to calm them down.

"Tenko," Tenten said in a sad low voice.

"It's true, every word of it. Our parents were planning on moving you to a boarding school down in England." Tenko explained.

"I won't let that happen," Hinata said in a dark and sinister voice, as she held onto Tentens hand tightly.

"Do whatever you want, but you of all people should know full well how stubborn my parents are!" Tenko shouted back.

"Then will convince them," Hinata said as she looked sadly at him. "Tenten is not only my best friend, but a sister to me, and I know Temari and Ino feel the same way. And I also know that they won't let Tenten go without a fight." Hinata said clinching her free hand onto the ends of her shirt.

Tenten could only look at the two in totally confused.

"Let's go Tenten!" Hinata said while dragging her out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked as I watched them leave.

"That's something I'll know and you'll have to find out," Hinata said with a forced smile on her face while towing Tenten from behind.

For some reason, I felt like something was about to happen, but not just anything, but something big.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

I had so much fun writing this you don't understand. Also sorry for any miss spelling or grammar mistakes ㈳6

 **|I don't own Naruto|**


	3. Chapter 3 - Won't Back Down

**\- Chapter 3 -**

 **~ Temari's POV ~**

I think I'm about to commit a murder.

"Ino! Go home!" I yelled at her to get lost.

"Nooo! My parents are gonna kill me when I tell them I got expelled!" Ino said while holding onto me, so I didn't run away.

 _'And that's my problem how?'_ I thought to myself trying to get her off of me.

Why is she so scared anyway? Her parents aren't even at home...none of our parents are.

Me, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata's parents are all rich. They usually spend their time traveling the world and taking care of their businesses.

They left us all here, one of the most wealthiest Neighborhoods in the country when we were eleven. Might sound like the best thing in the world to most, though, not when my parents rather take my kid brothers with them then actually taking me with them.

(A/N I know that's young to be living alone but who cares)

At first, we didn't know each other at all. Our parents had to introduce us. But even then I still thought that they were a bunch of spoiled brats. Not until we started to go to the same elementary school that I noticed that they weren't half bad. And out of nowhere, we became best friends. Or more like a sister if you ask me.

Our parents also pay for our living expenses every month. And came home to visit every 6 months and call every week.

I did mind my parents leaving me all alone while they took my brothers with them, but I was living life like I wanted and that was the fun part of it.

Well on to me and Ino...

"Don't act like you didn't have a smirk on your face when you stepped out those doors," I told her.

"Well I don't regret it, I liked the fact that we won't be going back to that stupid, crummy school, but my parents are also going to ring my neck for it," Ino said finally letting go of me.

We finally got to my apartment, but with Ino still following close behind.

"Well whatever your parents do to you, it won't be as bad as to what my parents are going to do to me," I said while unlocking the door.

The moment I walked into my apartment I went straight to the phone. I wanted to tell my parent's right way before they ask why I didn't tell them sooner. Plus it's pointless to avoid the inevitable.

 _-_ _RING RING RING_ _-_

Though before I could even dial a number the phone rang. "Hello?" My mom answered.

"Oh hey, mom...I have something to tell you," I said with a shaky voice trying to get straight to the point.

"You got expelled didn't you?" My mother said with a totally calm voice.

How the hell did she know?!

"How did you know!?" I said totally freaked out that she knew.

"Was it motherly intuition?" Ino cut into the conversation.

"Ino stay out of this and go home!" I yelled.

"No Ino it wasn't that," my mother said still totally calm. I thought she would be totally pissed that I got expelled. What's going on?

"The school called me, and Ino's and other girls too."

 **Hinata and Tenten's house before they got home from school|**

 **~ No One's POV~**

"Fire! Fire!" Oji yelled while running around.

"Where's the fire extinguisher!?" Tenko yelled while also running.

 ** _\- Ring! Ring! -_**

The phone continued to ring while the two boys ran around like sad idiots. Not noticing that, that was the school calling.

 **|Back to Temari and Ino.|**

 **~ Still Temari's P.O.V ~**

Ino face went pale. While I though how they transferred the news so fast, we just left school five minutes ago.

My mom soon continued...

"All the parents have decided that we are going home. Will meet at Hinata and Tenten's house. See you in 5 hours! Love your honey, bye for now!" My mother said and them hanging up the phone before I got the chance to say a word.

"What!?" Ino yelled.

"We should go tell Hinata and Tenten," I said while putting the phone down, till Ino and I head shot up and looked at the door as it was kicked open.

"Ino! Temari! There's a crisis!" I heard Hinata's voice yell, from the entrance of the apartment.

"What the hell? How did you know I was here?" Ino said.

 _That's not what you should be asking Ino'_ I thought to myself while I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's not the problem here guys!" Tenten said while walking from behind Hinata.

"Oh, so you guys found out that our parents are coming back?"

"What!?" Hinata and Tenten said.

Oh, so they didn't know. Well, they know now at least.

"Our parents are coming in 5 hours!" Ino panicked next to me.

"Hey, now that you know that, why didn't you tell us what was so important that you had to kick my door open," I said as I gave them an annoyed look. Great now I need to buy another lock, and explain this to the landlady, again. How bothersome.

"Oh! Right! Tenten's parents were planning on moving her to a boarding school in England! But now that she's expelled their defiantly going to send her!"

"What?! Why didn't you tell us," Ino and I said in union.

"I didn't know either! I only found out today!" Tenten said while tears started to fall down her face "I -sob- don't want to a go to a sniff- STUPID BOARDING SCHOOL!" Tenten said now screaming, as she fell to her knees crying.

"Like I said before we won't let that happen! So get over the fact of you going to that stupid boarding school! Our parents are coming soon so will talk to them, and get this whole shit sorted out. Have faith in your friend's man." Hinata then finished with a small smile, but big enough for lno and I to join in.

Tenten then wiped away her tears and smiled at us while saying "Thanks."

"Now we have to get back to the house and make up a plan before it's too late," Hinata said while grabbing us all and dragging us out of the house.

 _'Boy, this is going to be something.'_ I though while I could see that Hinata had something up her sleeve, let's just hope it's good.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

While that's chapter 3. I keep thinking that I won't have time to write the next chapter but it seems like I do. While I hope u like it and tell me if I did well or not.

Well till next time!

 **|Don't own Naruto or its characters|**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Deal

**\- Chapter 4 -**

 **~ Ino's POV ~**

Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!

I think I'm going to kill myself! Our parents are coming in 10 minutes! Or more importantly, _my_ parents are coming in any minute! When my mom finds out I got expelled _again_ she's going to snap! I'm so dead. And not only that, but I also have to worry about them taking away poor Tenten to England!

Agh! Life feels like life is crashing down on me. I think I need a boyfriend.

I turned to look at the others. And to no surprise, they were doing what they always do when they were nervous.

Like always, Tenten was twirling a kunai in her hand, as we all knew she only did that when she was trying to relieve her was playing video games, acting like nothing was going on. But we all know that Hinata only plays Halo when she's nervous, and Temari was looking out the window while biting her thumbnail off. You didn't even have to know her long to tell that she was nervous as well.

To think we'd already be used to this, since this is obviously not our first time getting expelled. Though every time we did, our parents wouldn't say much about it, well not their parents. But mine, well they'd give me an earful. Either way, we'd be soon transferred to another school till we got expelled again. But now we have something on the line.

I soon turned around and glared a the two idiots who were sleeping on the couch without a care in the world. Even though they both need to tell their dads who burned the stove.

I let out a stressful sigh. None of us were ready for this at all.

 ** _\- Ding dong! Ding dong! -_**

Holy Jesus there here! And early!

"Someone get the door!" I yelled.

"No, you get it!" Tenten yelled at me

"Don't be stupid there is no way in hell I'm getting that fucking door!"

"Both of you get the stupid door!" Hinata yelled at us. While she was hiding behind the couch.

"No!" Tenten and I yelled at the same time.

"I'll get it!" Temari yelled getting annoyed at us yelling at each other.

"What a brave soldier," we all said while saluting her from behind the couch. She walked passed us acting all tough, but we could all see that she was shaking a bit.

While Temari got closer to the door we all noticed that she was having second thoughts about this whole _'opening the door shit'_

Temari hesitantly reached for the door nob, as we all peeking from behind the coach scared as shit while gulping at her actions.

Then she opened the door! We all fell in shock as the person who was at the door was a little old man.

 _WHAT HELL!?_?

All this fucking drama for a stupid old man?!

"U-um can we help you, sir?" Temari said as she was clearly weirded out by this silly old man.

"Yes. Is this the Jonson's family?"

"e-eh no, that's next door," Temari said with a face that yelled _what-the-yell_.

"OK! have a nice day!" The little old man said while he walked away.

"You...too..." Temari said as me and the girls all sweat dropped.

"OK that was unexpected," Tenten said, as we all nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden we felt a gust of wind blow as the door flew open when Temari was about to close it.

"Agh!" We all yelled as you could feel the gust of wind get stronger by the second along with the sound of a helicopter outside.

After 3 minutes of none stop gushing the wind. it finally died down. We all went outside to check who it was even though we already knew.

We all sweat dropped, once again, at the sight of the helicopter parked in the middle of the street. Those old timers really know how to make an entrance.

"Hey!" We all saw a woman with short light brown hair step out of the helicopter with a big smile planted on her face.

That had to be Temari's mom. As Temari's dad soon followed close behind. After they stepped out I saw two other women and two men step out. That could only be Hinata and Tenten's parents.

Relieved not to see mine weren't there I stepped back into the house not wishing to see them, knowing what would become of it if I do.

"INO!" I almost tripped at the sound of my name. I'm so screwed...

 **| 10 minutes of mad scolding from the Yamanaka family |**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

We all watched as poor Ino got scolded by her parents as little tears hung on the corner of her eyes while the only thing she could say was a petty _I'm sorry_.

It was a pretty funny scene to watch, but none of us dared to laugh or will be in the same situation as her.

After all the scolding was done, our parents took their seats on the sofa across from us.

We were all sweating now. Hating the silence that fell upon us, as no one said a word while I could feel my parents gaze burn on me. That's when I decided to speak. "We won't let you take Tenten to that stupid boarding school in England," I said with nothing but seriousness in my voice.

All the parents kept their hard gaze on us, not even reacting at to my words. I could feel myself getting nervous again, as the course I had started to fade away, as it was killing me on how I wanted to know what they were going to say next.

But the last thing I expected was this...

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

 _WTF!? ARE THEY SERIOUSLY LAUGHING AT ME!_

"I'M SERIOUS!" I shouted at them hating the fact that they weren't taking me seriously.

"We know, we know," said Tenten's dad said while waving his hand back and forth.

"Then why-," Tenten said but was cut off. "Because we knew you were going to say it like that." Ino's dad said, dropping the angry face he had before.

"Yes. Where going to take Tenten to boarding school in England." Tenten's mom, Takuma, said with nothing but seriousness in her voice.

Everyone went quiet. And the parents went back to being serious.

What the hell is up with our parents today? Their acting so bipolar.

I looked at my mother. She's soft, very soft. And she's also very easy to mess with. She also knows when I want something I'm going to get it.

She knew what I wanted, so I looked deep into her eyes basically yelling to stop them. She tried to look away, but she knew I had her.

But then my old man came in by covering her eyes as he looked into mine, with a face that said don't-do-that-to-your-mother.

"Dammit!" I yelled out loud getting everyone's attention back to me. "This is the last time I'm going to say this. I won't let you take my friend away." I know I could have handled that situation much better, but I let my anger get the best of me. Knowing that I'll lose one of my sisters just scared me.

"You make it sound like you want to fight them or something," a voice said coming from the front door.

"And what if I do! It's the best way to get these old geezers to listen!" I yelled even though I didn't know who I was yelling at exactly, so when I turned around to see who was my eyes went wide.

"Neji-Nissan?" I couldn't believe it. Was that him?

"It's sad when your old sweet cousin doesn't remember you," Neji said with a smile on his face.

"It is you!" I yelled as I went running to him as I gave him a bone crush hug.

"H-Hinata...let m-me go!" He breathed out, but I missed him so much I just didn't want to let go. That was all until I asked him what he was doing here.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, kinda confused why he came out of the blue like this.

"I'm here to take you guys to England," he said with a smile on his face.

"Take us to England? but.." I turned around confused to what he just said and looked at the parents for some kind of answer.

"If only we could have teased them a little more," Ino's dad said looking disappointed.

"Wait, what?" Temari said.

"When we were in the helicopter Takuma told us about where she was planning on sending Tenten so we decided that it would be better for you all to go to England. Well just so you don't kill us for separating you guys that is." Temari's mom said with a smile on her face.

"What!?" We all said together.

"Wait, if we're going to England then what about Tenko and Oji?" Tenten asked.

"They will be going to the boarding school too." my mom answered.

"What!? But they are in college!" I yelled at them. Again.

"The boarding school also accepts college students!" Tenten's mom said really excited.

"But listen to kids.." My dad said very seriously, getting everyone's attention.

"We've also decided that if you get expelled from this school, we will be separating you guys without a second thought"

We all looked at each other and then to our parents, who showed no signs of this being a huge bluff.

We gave them a quick nod.

"Well then, will take our leave," our parents said, as they got up and headed for the door.

 _Wait what!_

"You guys will be leaving in two days. Your flight leaves at 5:30 am so don't miss it. Oh, and Neji will meet you at the England airport. He just wanted to come today because it's been so long." said Tenten's mom.

"See you kids in a while goodbye!" They all said together as they hopped onto the helicopter.

"That was short and surprisingly painless," Tenten said as we all nodded.

"It looks like were going to England," Temari said with a bored expression on her face. Just like we all had.

"Yup seems like that, but at least where staying together and that is what matters," Ino said. We all nodded.

"Well, let's get packing guys. We only have two days and we still have to tell Oji and Tenko too" I said while heading back inside.

They all followed.

I couldn't help but have this feeling in me like something _or_ someone is waiting for us in England. But I just don't know what it is yet. A storm is coming. I can feel it, and it's coming sooner than we expect...much sooner.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

While that's chapter 4 hope you like it. And next one will be out soon. A storm is coming and you don't want to miss it!

 **|I Don't Own Naruto Or It's Characters|**


	5. Chapter 5 - Big Brother's Plan

**\- Chapter 5 -**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

"What?! Where moving to England!" The two boys yelled.

Holy Jesus, I don't need this so late at night.

We all face palmed ourselves while yelling "Yes!"

"Maybe if you didn't decide to take a bloody nap then you wouldn't have missed our parents saying so!" Tenten was pissed, look as though she was only seconds away from strangling the life out of these two.

"But I was so tired" Tenko pouted and whined.

"Tired of what? You guys have been skipping school for two whole weeks."

"But where way to smart for that school, everything they teach us is something we already know," Oji said while laying on the couch.

What Oji said is surprisingly true. Though they might not be able to use an oven, their experts at engineering. Even though they hell don't act like it.

"Whatever you say, big bro. But when you're at home that's a different story." I said while crossing my arms.

"You can say that again," Ino said as she crossed her arms too.

"What did you say Blondie!" Oji said sticking his face really close to Ino's.

"I called you stupid. Stupid!" Ino barked back as she brought her face closer as well.

I think I can even see lightning zapping from their eyes, as the two glared daggers at one another. It's was funny watching them fight. But we all knew no matter what they said to one another, Oji still cared for Ino like a big brother would for his kid sister. Both brothers did. We were like a big family.

"Hey guys our taxis are here, See you tomorrow," Temari said while pulling Ino away from Oji. As Ino walked out she still gave a dirty death glare to Oji, while he stuck his tongue out at her. I swear they act even wears than a bunch of kids.

"Bye, guys!" Ino said while waving goodbye to everyone else and being pulled away by Temari.

"Bye-Bye," me and Tenten said.

"Well, we'll start packing tomorrow. Goodnight guys." I said while rubbing my eyes as Tenten said goodnight as well.

We both headed upstairs to our rooms and went our separate ways.

My tummy hurts, but I don't think I'm sick, I think it's something else. Better to sleep it off.

 **|Back down stairs|**

 **~ Tenko's POV ~**

I looked at Oji who was laying on the couch, he looked like he was going to sleep. When a thought entered my mind. "Hey Oji," I said his name to see if he was sleeping or not.

"What is it?" He asked me with his eyes still closed.

"Do you know?"

"Do I know what?" He said now with one eye open.

"About the school their sending us to?"

"No. Is there something wrong with the school or something?" he said now getting up and sitting so he could look at me.

I looked at him seriously as I spoke. "The school there sending us to is called Konoha boarding school,"

"And what about it?"

"After my parents told me about sending Tenten to boarding school I decided to look into it," I said while holding my chin.

"And what did you find out?"

"The school is far in the countryside of England and there barely any wifi there..."

" What!? No wifi!?" Oji yelled, cutting me off and while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me rapidly.

"I know right!" I said while grabbing his shoulders. Till I realize that wasn't the point. "Wait... That's not where I was getting at!"

"Then what is it?" He asked me confusedly, as he let me go and planted his ass back on the couch.

"I found out that the school is one of the strictest schools in all of the England, man! And also with one wrong move and you'll get your ass expelled from that school faster than you can say I'm sorry!" I yelled really fast.

"Shit! So that means if the girls push the principal's buttons like they did in Capa they'll get separated for sure!"

"But..."

"But what?" He asked, with his head tilted to the side like a confused dog.

"But if we can prevent that, they won't have to leave."

"So every time we see that there about to slip up we stop them!"

"Yeah!"

"Has anyone ever told you what an awesome big brother you are?, Tenko"

"I could say the same for you, man."

"I am. Aren't I," he said with a smudged smile on his face.

"Ok so _save our sisters from getting expelled_ is a go!" We both yelled out with our fists popped to the sky.

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

"Those idiots," I said while shaking my head, as a small smile crept onto my face.

"You can say that again," Tenten said to.

"If they didn't want us to know their plans then they shouldn't talk so loud."

"Yeah I bet even the people of China heard their little plan."

Tenten let out a laugh as she nodded her head "But they sure are good big brothers, even if they can be a little dense at times."

"How do you feel about going to England Tenten?" I asked.

"Well, I will miss this place. It's the first place where we became friends. I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

 ** _{ Flash Back }_**

 **~ No One's POV ~**

"Hey, you bun-bun head!" An 11-year-old with short purple hair and lavender eyes yelled from across the room.

"Who are you talking to like that, chicken ass!?" Another 11-year-old with brown hair tied up into two small buns said as she glared at the other little girl.

"Let's be friends!" The girl said, now shooting up a smile.

"What?"

"My name's Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. My parents own one of the top Dojo studios in the world, but that's just part of it, they also own some ritzy hotels down in Hawi. As me how I don't know I really don't know, but now were dirty filthy rich. I also moved here with my big brother, Oji, from Japan. But we both speak perfect English. I also hear will be living together for a while. I look forward to living with you!" the girl name Hinata said while holding out her hand.

"Same, my name's Tenten, by the way. My parents make and sell the top weapons in my country. I moved here from China and also speak perfect English." Tenten said while shaking the lavender eyed girls hand.

"Let's be friends," Hinata said while widening her smile and tightening the hold on the girl's hand, "Yeah!" Tenten said a big toothy smile grew across her lips.

 ** _{End Of Flash Back}_**

 **~ Still Hinata's POV ~**

"We were so cute," Tenten said while holding her checks.

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. Time sure does change fast.

"While let's get back to bed. Will need all the strength we have to pack up all those weapons of yours." Tenten's eyes sparkled when I said that. "Do you really think they'll let my got through board checking with them!?" She said excitedly.

"Well, anything's possible, right?" Tenten nodded her head as she skipped to her room.

"England, huh," I said to myself as I walked back to my room.

What a day. Getting expelled, seeing my mom and dad again after a while, and the news of moving to England. What will await us tomorrow? Will just have to find out.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

Well, that was short, but at least it's something. Hope you like it.

 **|Don't Own Naruto, I just watch it|**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Plane Ride

**\- Chapter 6 -**

 **~ Temari's POV ~**

Today's the day. After two whole days of packing, we were finally at the airport. Waiting to leave for England.

"I don't want to leave!" Ino cried, using the sleeves to her sweater to wipe away her tears, as even we felt like crying for having to hear her ear piercing cries as we all covered our ears before we lost our hearing.

"Shut up Ino!" Oji yelled. "I could feel my ears begin to bleed!"

"Fuck you! Unlike you, I was born and raised here!" Ino shouted back with a loud sniff at the end.

"Guys just shut up, you're giving me a headache," Tenten said with her hand placed on her forehead.

"Hey guys, our plane leaves in 10 minutes, let's get going," I told them while walking ahead.

"Ok!" Everyone said, but Hinata.

I've been wondering what was up with her ever since yesterday. She's been in deep thought and hasn't even said a word to any of us.

Once we were on the plan we all quickly got to our seats. First class, we don't even have to sit beside anyone we don't know. Thank you for being rich, mom and dad. Now I don't have to worry about someone I don't know sleeping on me. Yup, that's the life.

Tenko sat next to Oji, Tenten next to still crying Ino, as I sat with Hinata. She got the window seat. but I didn't care because now I can go to the washroom freely! Bathroom seats are the best!

But I was still thinking about Hinata. The moment she sat down, all she did was look out the window with a blunt expression on her face. I'm getting really worried, she's never been this quite before.

I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she looked so deep in, though. I decided to just leave her, just until she looked ready to talk.

I looked at my phone _'5:30am'_ the plane should be leaving any minute now. So I closed my eyes and decided to take a good nap since I did wake up so bloody early this morning I think I deserve it.

 **\- 3 hours later flying -**

I slowly started to open my eyes. It seems as though we were already up in the air. It feels like I've slept for hours and It felt good. I want into my pocket in search for my phone, as I took it out and looked at the time.

 _10:30_

I've been asleep for three hours with four more to go to get to England.

I sighed. It was a nice nap, but now I want to get out of this plane. What a drag. Maybe I'll just finish my book.

I started to look around. It seems as though that I'm not the only one who wanted some beauty sleep. Tenten, Ino, Oji, and Tenko were all asleep. But can you blame them, we did wake up at 3:30am just to catch the plane on time?

I looked out the window, as it looked like there was going to be a lighting shower, the sky where dark and lightning could be seen. I soon felt I light shiver of being caught in a lightning storm while still up in the air.

Then I noticed Hinata. It seems not all of us were asleep like I though. Hinata was still wide awake. Looking the same way I saw her when I feel asleep.

I wonder if I should talk to her? It's been three hours she has to be done thinking by now.

I decided to ask her what was up. Till I was interrupted.

"All passengers please listen." everyone woke up from the loud flight attendant. She even got Hinata's attention

"We seem to be witnessing some heavy rain showers with lightning," she continued. Everyone looked out their windows to see what she was talking about.

"So because of the weather we ask you to please put your seat belts just in case," she said with a fake smile.

"U-um are we going to get hit by lightning ma'am?" None other then Ino asked with her hand up as you could even hear her shake in her set.

"That is mostly unlikely," the flight attendant said with a cherry voice.

Holy shit where do they get these people. There so fake it's not funny anymore. Ino still didn't look too sure of that lady's answer, so she tightened the strap on her seatbelt and hold on to the arm rest, for old dear life.

I looked back to Hinata who seem to be looking out the window again.

She was starting to annoy me with all this. So I decide to continue where I left off.

"So Hinata I wanted to know-" I was then cut off _again_ by the plane falling.

 _'WAIT WHAT!?'_

"WHERE FALLINGGGGG~!" Ino yelled while tears were falling down her face and her nails digging into the arm rest!

It seems like we did get hit by lightning!

"HOLY SHIT!" I could hear Tenko yell! As I could feel my heart beat faster by ever feet we fell.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Everyone in the plane screamed! I couldn't see anything properly, The plane was shaking as everything was nothing more but a big blur with the lights of the plan turning off and on!

 **| Meanwhile with Neji in England|**

 _'I feel my cousin senses tingling!'_

 **|Lol back to the girls|**

 **~ Still Temari's POV ~**

Are we really going to die like this!? I squeezed my eyes, holding tight to the armrest as I shut at I braced for impact!

But then...

The plane stopped and went back to flying like nothing ever happened.

WHAT THE HELL!

"Sorry about that passengers, it seems as though we did get hit by lightning. But please don't worry the plane is not broken and will reach its destination on schedule," she said like she's been through this a hundred times before.

I looked at Ino and Tenten, as Ino's fingernails were dug deep into the armchair while Tenten's eyes were wide open while tears were falling out.

I then looked at Oji and Tenko. They weren't looking so hot either. But they did make me laugh a bit, seeing as they were both hugging each other, with tears also falling down their faces like Tenten. I slowly slipped my phone out of my pocket as I took a snap at one of them.

Yup, I'll save that for later.

After putting my phone away I turned my head to face Hinata. She was holding onto the armrest really tightly and with wide eyes like Ino, but without the tears.

"Hey, Hinata are you ok?" I asked her.

But soon she began to laugh,"Hahahahah." I gave her questionable look. "Oh my god, I was so scared!" She said while wiping a tear away, with the tip of her finger.

"I thought we were going to die or something! Thank god that didn't happen," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess so," I said smiling back at her.

It seems as though whatever she was thinking about before wasn't bothering her now, making me happy a bit. But whatever she was thinking about before didn't seem like anything good, like as if she was hiding something from us, though I decided it might be best to ask her about it later.

We went on with the rest of the plane ride. Hopefully with no more falling.

 **|Arriving in England|**

 **~ Ino's POV ~**

"JESUS that was scary!" I said not wanting to ever get back onto another plane again.

"That was like 4 hrs ago. Drop it already!" Oji yelled at me. What's this boy's problem always picking fights!

"Leave me alone! Don't act like you weren't scared! We all saw you hugging Tenko!" I said.

"Yeah and some of us even took pictures isn't that right Temari?" Hinata said with a smirk.

"Yup," Temari said while giggling a bit.

Tenko and Oji's face went red from embarrassment. I love messing with Oji!

As we got our luggage and started to leave the airport I noticed a boy with long brown hair and a black headband.

"Hey, guys I think I see Neji," I told everybody as I pointed to him.

"Yup, that's him," Oji said with a bored look on his face.

We all walked over to Neji.

"Hey," we all said

"It's nice to see you finally made it," Neji said with a smile on his face. "I'm hoping that your flight was ok"

We all groaned.

"You can say that," Hinata said while scratching the back of her head.

Neji looked confused. But didn't question it. We then were lead to the cars where we put our bags in. We headed to the school. Where we will be living for the rest of our high school years. I let out a sigh as I watched us leave the airport.

Goodbye, home. Hello, boarding school. I wasn't looking forward to this, but I can't say that I wasn't a little excited. Will have to see what this school holds in store for us.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

 **|Don't Own Naruto|**


	7. Chapter 7 - Arriving To Our New School

**\- Chapter 7 -**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

I could feel my skin begin to crawl, as goosebumps began to form all over my body. Something about this school gave me a bad feeling, almost like my body knew something my mind didn't.

I think I might be going insane .-.

I looked out the window of the car as we headed to our new school. Though as we left the airport everyone began to look downright depressed as we left our old home for a new.

"All I see are trees! Where are the malls and Big Ben!?" Ino whined at the quietness of the empty countryside of England.

"Where not in London England you know. Where in Englands countryside, meaning no city's, no malls, and no Big Ben." Tenten said while she looked out her window. Temari and I were stuck in the middle while Neji got the front seat.

Lucky bastard.

"What no shopping malls?! Then what am I suppose to do on my spare time?" Ino continued to wine.

"Don't worry girls, the principal will explain it all to you once we get there so just hold tight and enjoy the view of England's countryside," Neji said. Almost sound like some creepy old man. How cheesy.

"Hinata your cousin is weird," Ino said trying to whisper, though failing terribly.

"Neji don't bother with what Ino says. She's always like that with everyone" Tenten said trying to make him feel better. But he ignored her.

Jerk.

Well, this is going to be an awkward car ride.

 **|Arriving at the school|**

 **~ Tenten's POV ~**

"Wow!" Hinata said while she got out of the car.

"You can say that again," I said while I stared at this castle they called a school.

"Aw! It's like a castle! I wonder if my Prince Charming is in there!" Ino said with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's not that big." We all looked to who said that and sure enough, we found out who. Temari. "What do you mean it's not big! It's enormous!"

"What do you mean it's not big! It's enormous!" Ino argued.

"I've seen bigger," Temari repeated, irritatedly.

A big red vine soon popped at the side of Ino's head as she yelled, "Are you trying to imply you're richer than me!" .

The two soon broke into a stare off. Seconds away from pulling each others hair.

Though we might call each other siblings we still get into fights, where only human, right? But I didn't think that we've ever really gotten into such a big fight that we stop being friends. Besides our fights only last like what? A day? Or...maybe 2 minutes.

"Guys knock it off, let's go," Hinata said while walking inside.

"Hey, what about the bags?" Tenko asked.

"Neji will look after them," Hinata said, as she quickly disappeared into the school.

"What?! You have no knowledge of the school at all! You'll only get yourself lost!" Neji yelled. I don't think that he said that just because he wanted to help, but because he didn't want to be stuck waiting outside with all luggage.

I don't think that Neji said that just because he wanted to help, but because he didn't want to be stuck waiting outside with all luggage. Poor Neji.

"Neji the principal probably saw your face a hundred times, besides someone has to watch the luggage and were the ones the principal wants to meet," Oji said while patting Neji on the shoulder and heading inside.

"Bye Neji. Make sure to guard those bags well. " Temari and Ino said with a smirk on their faces. Boy, they make up fast.

I slightly glanced at Neji as I passed him by and headed inside with the others. There was something about his that made my heart beat faster than usual.

Weird.

 **|Outside the school office|**

 **~ Tenko's POV ~**

 _*pent* *pent* *pent*_

After 6 wrong turns and 4 dead ends we are finally standing outside of the school's office.

Jesus this place is a maze, plus there isn't a single teacher or student to ask directions. I'm starting to think that we should have bought Neji and left one of the girls outside instead.

"How can a school of only 1000 kids be this big," I breathed out, trying to catch my breath.

"It feels like we've been walking for 3 days," Tenten said leaning on the wall.

"Guys this it. This where we register for our new lives." Temari said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You can say that again," Hinata said as she crossed her arms.

There has to be something wrong with those girls. Here I am creating my own puddle of sweat as those two don't even look like they've broken a sweat. Though as I caught my breath I heard a loud thud, as I notice Ino passed out behind me.

"Ino! What the hell happened." Oji said loudly, as I sweatdropped at the sight of her. _'She looks dead.'_

Oji kneeled down as he held her in his arms."O-Oji? Is that you?" She said faintly, as she stretched out her arm.

"Yeah, it's me! Just hold on will get you some water or something!" He yelled.

"N-no don't bother. I-I t-think it m-might be to..." Ino soon passed out, as her head hung on Oji's arm while a little Ino soul escaping her mouth.

"Ino!" Oji yelled.

We all sweat dropped at their little scene. The more this went on, the more it looked like those cheesy drama shows. I soon turned around as I noticed that someone was standing behind us, though that was also the time I felt a cold shiver go down my back.

"E-eh guys I think you might want to turn around," I said, getting everyone's attention.

At the door was a woman who looked to be in her mid 30's with short black hair.

"Good evening. My name is Shizune. You must be the new students at our school. It nice to finally get a face with the name." the lady said with a small smile.

The first moment she looked at us I can tell that she was thinking we were probably just another couple of rich idiots.

As we followed the lady into the pasted the office entrance, she told us that the principle was waiting for us in her office which was down the hall.

The moment we stood in front of the two closed wooden doors, I could feel a cold sweat build up. All the shit I've heard about the principal of this school was downright scary. It says that she is able to punch a damn hole in the wall with just one hit. I already have four girls I live with that can do that, I didn't need another one.

We all looked at each other, wondering who was the brave bastard who was going to open this door. But then without an ounce of hesitation Hinata opened the door and walked in, almost like that was her room she was walking into.

We all froze, as I could feel myself go pale. The moment the doors opened we got the attention of both the principal and a blond boy student, who stood in front of the desk of the principle. Both not showing any emotion at all.

Holy shit, where we in for it now. Rumors say that if you disturb the principal of the Konoha boarding school then your asking for a trip to the hospital even if you are a student. The principal in this school is ruthless and that only meant Hinata is going to get us all killed! You know what I'm done. Thank you God for the life you've given me so far, it was good, but it seems as though Hinata has different plans for me.

As Hinata continued to walk to the principal's desk, not caring about the awkward suspense that was surrounding us all, I could feel tears began to pour down my eyes.

Hinata soon came to a stop at the ladies desk. "Hi,"

We all fell in her action.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga," She soon continued, plainly, as she soon began to search for something in her pocket.

She soon pulled out a crumpled up paper that looked important, but I really couldn't tell. It looked so messed up that I couldn't even tell what it was. And I have 20/20 vision.

Hinata then reviews to see if it was the right paper and her face brightened seeing that it was. Though throughout this whole scene the principal and the blond boy watched with confused faces.

"Yup, this is it! Here you go! this is proof of who we are and what we're doing here." She said with a big smile on her face and sounded a bit proud too.

"Eh... Ok," the principal said while taking the paper slowly and examining it.

"Hope you see everything to your liking ma'am," Hinata said.

"Ummm, it seems you people are the students to our school and a total of four different family's," she said while turn the paper left and right trying read it properly.

"Will just look up your records next," she said "oh and you can tell your friends to come in. I don't bit." She continued with a smile. As she tapped away on her computer, she turned her attention to the boy at her desk. "You can leave, will discuss what we were talking about later." The boy only nodded as he walked out. passing us by, which gave me a weird feeling.

When the boy was gone, we all still hesitating to come in till Temari pushed us all the way to the front of the principal's desk.

"So it looks like you didn't just transform here just because you like the school," she said finding out that the girls got expelled. Oh god, what now?!

"No ma'am. We had no intention to come to this school and were forced by our parents" Hinata said.

The principal looked at Hinata for a second.

"So are you implying that known of you know a single thing about this school?"

At the moment I don't know what came over me, but my plan to just stay quiet and see how this played out came crumbling down.

"Yes...I mean, I know about this school. Well, a little bit anyway." I said with a stern yet shaky voice. "I've heard lots of rumours of this school. About its majorly strict roles and about you. But most of all I've heard about was that with one slip up you can be expelled from this school and possibly never enter another proper school again. So that's why I need to ask you.." I quickly bowed deeply. "Please have patience with these girls, I know they can be really tough to handle sometimes, take it from their big brother, but their good kids!" I could hear the shakiness of my face as I spoke, but I didn't say a single lie. This wasn't the plan, but I am known as an idiot, after all, I don't stick to plans.

"Pft"

Huh? Was that just a laugh just now? I slightly lifted my head to see.

"Hahahahahahaha! Wow, the Internet sure had filled itself up lately, hasn't it?" Our so-called principal said with a big grin on her face. "But I can say, it's nice what you said about your siblings."

We all sweat dropped. What the?! This lady was the exact opposite of what I read online.

"U-um aren't you suppose to be all mean and scary?" Oji said with _'confused'_ written all over his face.

"Why? Do you want me to be?" She said in a super scary voice. So scary that Oji and I pulled back into that hug we did when the plane was falling. But this time, I think I peed a little.

"You boys sure are gullible when it comes to the Internet. Read all you want on the Internet but I can assure you that she harmless. Also, the roles in this school aren't as strict as they use to be since the principals changed two years ago." the lady with black hair came in saying.

"So the rumours of her punching a hole in the wall in just one blow was all just a lie?" I said sounding relieved from what I just heard.

"No that was true," Shizune said with a smile on her face.

I could feel a cold sweat begin to build up again as I watched our principal give out another big grin, though this one filled with pride, as she wiped under her nose with her index finger. What she proud of that?!

What? Is she really proud of that?!

These people are all crazy. They all need help, even more than Ino and Oji. Like seriously where do they find people like this to become principals?

"Well then since all of that is out of the way...welcome to our school and I hope you have a wonderful time here," the principal said with another great big smile.

"Thanks!" Hinata said taking the principles hand and shaking it. Now this is totally not Hinata. What's up! Hinata's never been this cheery, that was Ino's job.

As we left, we gave them one last wave and left. But before that, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but that boy with the blond hair reminded me of someone. Someone important. But who?

Well, it must not be that important if I can't remember who. Best not think about it.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

This chapter has to be by far the longest chapter I've written yet. But to be far I haven't written that many chapters yet so...

I hope you liked it. There probably a lot of mistakes but it's so long that I don't feel like going through it and fixing them so please don't mind.

Please and thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it.

 **|Don't Own Naruto|**


	8. Chapter 8 - Our New Home: Part 1

**\- Chapter 8 -**

 **~ Oji's POV ~**

As we all got lost for the second time I noticed that Hinata was lost in thought again. It was bothering me just like it did when we were on the damn plan that almost killed us. So I decided to ask her about it in the most brotherly way possible.

So I gave her a noogie. I know she hates them, and she'll probably punch me because of it, but I can tell her friends where getting worried about her too. And it was bothering the hell out of me.

"Ow! Oji stop! You know I don't like noogies!" Hinata whined.

I quickly let go as I turned her around, my hands tightening on her shoulders. "What's your problem!" I yelled as I watched her face go confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! I'm talking about you! All you've been doing lately is just staring into space, and a lot more than usual. We're family and if you have something on your mind you don't have to hide it from us!"

"I know," she said while looking down at her shoes.

"Then tell us what's wrong." Temari butted in with a worried face.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Hinata sighed, finally lifting her head up and looking at us. "Ever since we left I've had a funny feeling or more like a scary feeling. I've never felt this, but I feel like something's about to happen. And I don't think it's anything good." She confessed to us, finally.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled at her. "I don't know what that feeling might be, but I hope you know your friends are here. And plus I'm your big brother and I'm here to help you fight your demons."

"Thanks, Oji." She finally smiled. This time a real smile.

"If we're all asking Hinata questions then can I ask to?" Tenko asked.

"What's up Tenko?"

"Why were you acting so weird at the principal's office?"

"She was acting off, wasn't she?" I said while I looked at her confused.

"Tenko kept saying what a low temper the principal had. And because first impressions count, I thought I'd approach it as if I was some cherry girl that would be no trouble to this school. But she already looked at our files and knows our history, so I guess that plan wasn't really necessary. Either way, the who thing made my skin crawl." I watched as Hinata slightly cringe at the thought.

"Um, ok," we all said.

Ino soon got our attention, as she yelled. "Hey, guys I think I see the way out!" As she ran to the exit, with Tenko following close behind as he yelled. "Freedom at last!" The whole time we were in there I felt like we were taking part in that movie Maze runner, but without the deadly games. And no one dying.

The whole time we were in there I felt like we were taking part in that movie Maze runner, but without the deadly games. And no one dying.

As we all reached outside, we met up with Neji again. Who was obviously still unhappy that we left him behind.

"It took you guys long enough," Neji said, his arms crossed, as his face showed every hint of irritation.

"Well, where sorry your school is such a fucking maze and that you didn't give us any fucking directions," Tenko said as he passed Neji while sticking his tongue out and pulling down his lower eyelid, as he ran to grab his luggage.

"So Neji where are we staying? The principal never told us." Ino asked

"Well the principal never told us a lot of things Ino," Temari said.

"Well just follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying," Neji said while walking ahead.

We all got our luggage and followed Neji. But it looks like some of us had more trouble than others.

*cough* Ino *cough* *cough*

I laughed evilly at her and gave her a creepy smile.

"Having trouble Ino?" I laughed at her as she struggled to carry all her luggage.

"Bastard!" Hinata yelled as she punched me in the face.

 **\- 2 minutes of mad beating after -**

 **~ Still Oji's POV ~**

"Sorry Ino," I said while blood dripped from my nose and tears poured down my face. I was then forced to carry both Ino's and my luggage.

Poor me. T - T

As we were walking to our dorm, we all noticed a humongous dorm that was straight in the middle of all the other dorms.

"Hey, Neji, who's dorm is that?" Tenko asked Neji curiously.

"Don't worry about it. They're no one you need to concern yourself about." Neji's said as he glared at the huge dorm, the expression on his face deadly serious. Not that he doesn't always look serious, but this time he looked more serious. Wait? Does that even make sense?

It took us 5 minutes to get to our dorm, and to tell you the truth is was possibly the longest 5 minutes of my life.

"This is it, girls. This is your dorm in all its sweet glory. Her name is Nana and she's been here for almost 100 years." Neji said with pride in his voice.

"I think Neji forgot about us, " Tenko said to me.

"No, he didn't he's just an ass like that." I said with a plain face knowing full well the reason why he didn't say " _BOYS_ and girls." Little shit thinks he hot shit.

I looked at the building. And it wasn't half bad.

The building was pretty retro but overall nice. It was a bit small and was about two stories high. It had a nice red door and clean white windows. And it was also a bit feather away from the other dorms.

"Wow! It looks nice." Hinata said while examining the building.

"And it's all for us!" Tenten said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Not exactly..." Neji said getting the attention from everybody.

"Wait what?" We all said.

"You see the fact that you guys registered into the school so late, almost left you guys without a dorm. But like I said I pulled some strings and got you to live here in my dorm with my friends." Neji said. "No other dorms wanted new roommates and our dorm was half empty so -" Neji was soon cut off by Hinata fist almost hitting him but also pinning him to the brick wall.

"Are you say that will be living with a bunch of boys we don't even know?" Hinata said with a venomous voice.

Temari soon gripped Hinata's arm as she spoke. "Hinata calm down. It's not like it's that bad. " Temari said. Not even effected in knowing that she's going to be living with a bunch strangers that are none other than a bunch of guys!

"My friends aren't a bunch of professional rapists or anything, their decent, honest men," Neji said, his eyes piercing Hinata's.

Hinata then backed away. "I'll take your word is on that Neji. But if I hear one of my friends get hurt from your so called _'friends'_ I won't hesitate to slit his trout with one of Tenten's kunai's." Hinata said with a deadly voice. While Tenten pulled out a kunai, while twirling it around her finger.

Where the hell does she get those and how did she pull it out so damn fast!? I've lived with Tenten for a while and still haven't found out.

"You do have my word, I promise you that," Neji said while turning around and unlocking the door to the dorm.

Boy, Hinata sure knows how to start drama. I feel this evil aura coming from both Neji and Hinata. But it's not like I'm not used to them already.

 **~ Temari's POV ~**

"Wow," I said while I walked in. This dorm left me speechless. It was pretty small but overall cute.

Once we entered, the first things we could see was a beautiful spiral two-way staircase, as in between the two stairs was a beautiful white door.

Neji soon walked in front of us as he held the handle to the door, only seconds away from opening it. I could feel that the girls were impressed and just waiting to be even more when...

"Ew! What is that smell!" Tenten said the moment Neji opened the door.

"Tell me about it!" Ino added while holding her nose with both hands.

Once we walked into the living room it was filled with garbage. And it smelled like something unknown to man died in there.

"Neji! This room smells like ass! Why does everything before this point look clean?!" Oji yelled.

"Well, you see..." Neji said as he tried to clear his trout. "it's just that every week teachers come to the dorms and check if there clean or not. But usually, the teachers that come to our dorm don't look at the whole dorm because there to distracted by how nice the entrance part of the house looks." Neji said with a shameful face.

"Well it looks like we won't get to settle down just yet," I said while all the girls nodded.

"Cleaning time," we all said bluntly.

"Neji, Oji, and Tenko take the luggage to the rooms and -," Hinata said but was then cut off.

"Wait! You can't!" Neji said while stopping us from going in.

"Awe Neji's worried that we won't make it out. Don't worry we've been through worse." Ino waved her hand with a small smile.

"Yeah, like that time we left the boys home for two days and the house was all covered with garbage. It even killed poor Mr. Whiskers." Tenten said with tears beginning to pour down her eyes and Hinata patting her back while saying "There, there. Mr. Whiskers is in a better place now."

"What? No that's no what I mean!" Neji shouted again. "What I'm trying to say is that there's stuff in there that I don't want you guys to see," His voice going low at the end of the sentence, and his cheeks turning red.

"Well, too bad Neji. If were going to be living together then shit is going to have to change, bitch!" Hinata said while trying to go inside the living room, but Neji was pulling her back from the waist, like a 5-year-old trying to prevent their mom from seeing what they did wrong.

"Let go!" Hinata yelled while putting her two hands together to create a big fist and hitting Neji hard on the back. Neji was out faster than a light.

Hinata then walked straight in, as we all followed behind all feeling a bit sorry for Neji.

"Poor Neji," Tenten said as she hopped over his body. Ino quickly followed behind as she said. "He'll be fine. Hinata didn't hit that hard."

"We'll it's his fault for not getting out of the way." I sighed out, as followed them into the hell hole they called a living room.

"So where should we get started?" Tenten asked as we stood face to face at the entrance of Satan's home.

"Looking for actual cleaning supplies. That's where" I said sighing. This is going to be one hell of a clean up job.

 **\- 2 hours later -**

 **~ Tenten's POV ~**

We couldn't find any cleaning supplies in the dorm so we borrowed some from the janitor. Along with some yellow dishwashing gloves, cough masks, and navy blue jumpsuits. The janitor said that he was giving them to us because he knew what we were in for.

And even though it's been 2 hours we haven't even cleaned half of the living room.

And poor Neji was laying on the floor while Tenko and Oji drew on his face. Those idiots.

"Guys, It's been two hours and we still haven't made much progress," Ino said tiredly. While her chin leaned on the top of the broomstick she was holding.

"You can say that again," Temari said.

We haven't even reached the other side of the room. How the hell do those boys live here?!

"D-did you find it!" Neji soon yelled while running in and waking up from his so-called slumber.

"Oh, do you mean your porn magazines? Yeah, we found them. They're all over there in that HUGE pile." Hinata said while cleaning.

"How did you know?! I swear we hide them before you came!"

Hinata turned around, a smirk plastered across her face, as she snickered. "No we didn't know, but you just told us,"

"Nasty Neji" - Ino

"Bad Neji" - Temari

"Dirty Neji" - me

"I'm only a boy," Neji said while pouting, as he looked away, his face going redder every second.

"Hey guys I think I saw something move on the far side of the room," Ino said. Her face soon turned pale.

"What do you think it is?" I said while dropping my broom and pulling out a kunai.

We all kept our eye on the pile of garbage at the far end of the room that we had yet to touch as it began to move. Though soon this happened...

"Yo!"

We all fell at the person's who had just popped out from underneath the garbage and greeted us. The boy had long light brown spiky hair with red spirally on his cheeks. He was tall and big but had a kind and warm smile. Overall, he looked like a nice person.

"Hi, my name is Choji. And you girls must be our new roommates. It's nice to meet you." Choji said with a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you too," We all said back.

"So it looks like you fell asleep here, huh? I thought you went home for the week." Neji said turning back to his cool and collected self.

That's much better suited for Neji.

"Well I was but I wanted to meet our new roommates," Choji said with a sweet smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, how about you boys come and give us a hand. We sure can use it," Hinata said while giving gloves and a mask to both Choji and Neji.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

|Don't Own Naruto|


	9. Chapter 85 - Our New Home: Part 2

**\- Chapter 8.5 -**

 **~ Temari's POV ~**

For starters, I woke up in an unknown bed, but only as I began to open my eyes and began to regain consensus did I remember where I was, while a feeling of pain hit my head when I began to sit myself up.

"Shit, my head hurts like I just drank 5 bottles of Tequila," I said to myself as I rubbed my forehead.

I soon heard the sound of a loud groan come from the bed across from me."You can say that again." I watched as Hinata slowly sat herself up, her hand placed on her forehead as if to stop the exact same throbbing I was feeling.

 _'Hinata looks like she's getting over a bad hangover.'_

"Why am I sleeping on the floor?! Where is my queen sized bed!?" Ino yelled as I watched her quickly sit up.

 _'Why the hell is Ino on the floor?'_

"Can you people shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Tenten yelled while throwing a pillow at Ino.

"Oh no, you didn't! You crazy kunai freak!" Ino continued to yell.

Hinata and I just watched as the two crazy females continued to throw countless pillows at one another.

 _'Where did they even get that many pillows anyway? I swear those girls are not normal. What a weird morning.'_

Oh, and if you haven't guessed it yet, we are all sleeping in the same room. Yup, dorm might be big and all, but there are only three rooms and one bathroom in each of them.

Two rooms upstairs and one in the basement.

I soon began to chuckle to myself at the thought of Oji and Tenko, since those losers were stuck sleeping in the basement.

But, if they didn't suck at poker then we would've been the ones to be sleeping downstairs. Good thing Ino is a master at poker.

 _ **{ Flash Back }**_

 _ **~ No One's POV ~**_

"Hahahaha! Where finished!" Tenten let out a laugh, as she rubbed the sweat from her forehead with pride.

"Thank God, I'm so tired," Tenko said as he dropped dead onto the couch, that was now visible.

"But you didn't even do anything!" Ino yelled as she punched him.

"You don't have to hit me!" Tenko cried as he rubbed the spot where Ino had punched him.

Hinata let out a sigh, as she looked at Neji. "Hey, Neji where are we sleeping? You still haven't shown us our rooms yet." Hinata said while interrupting Tenko's sulking.

"Well due to the fact that we only have two rooms available you-" and before poor Neji could even say anything else, the boys were already throwing death glares at the girls as the girls did the same.

"Let the best man win, " Oji said while shaking Hinata's hand, Hinata just smirked at him and said, "We plan to."

"What just happened?" Neji asked confused at what was about to happen.

But the only answer he got was evil smirks from everyone.

 **|20 minutes after|**

"How could I have lost to Ino?!" Tenko yelled as he throws his cards to the ground.

"Tenko you know you suck at poker when it comes to playing against me," Ino said with a satisfied smirk as she shuffled the cards in her hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you play against her, " Oji said as he facepalmed himself.

"Yeah! Now we get first to pick on which room we want!" Tenten cheered while jumping up and down.

"So all of this was just for who would get first pick in which room? How childish." Neji said while shaking his head in disappointment.

Soon after the game, Neji showed the group the rooms. One room was upstairs and the other in the basement. Though the one in the basement was old and dusty and covered in cobwebs and smelled like something unknown to man had died there. While the one upstairs was more new and had a pretty wooden floor with big windows. The room was equipped with four beds in total. Two on the left and two on the right, and with plenty of space left over.

"I don't understand why you girls played that silly game for anyway. I was already intending to give you this room." Neji said while crossing his arms, as they all stood at the door to the room.

"What?!" The boys yelled.

"I would never let my sweet cousin and her friends sleep in such a disgusting room like the one in the basement."

"Hey! I'm your cousin too you know!" Oji yelled, ready to kill Neji, though Tenko held him back.

"Aww! Neji your the best!" The girls said while hugging Neji.

Neji just blushed as he said, "It's nothing."

"Neji I wonder how many dirty thoughts just passed through your mind?" Oji smirked, as he finally calmed down, thought was still being held back by Tenko.

"Ew! Dirty Neji." The girls said as they headed back downstairs to grab their bags.

"Whatever," Neji said while looking pissed as he went to get Choji who was passed out on the couch downstairs.

"Oji...I don't like spiders." Tenko said as tears started to pour down his face.

"I know what you mean, man," Oji replied while the two went to grab the bags and to get ready for what seemed like a sleepless night.

 _ **{ End Of Flash Back }**_

 **~ Temari's POV ~**

"Hey, guys break it up!" I yelled as I pulled Hinata downstairs with me while the other two followed.

Once we were downstairs we headed to the kitchen which also a part of the living room.

"Hinata! I want bacon and eggs!" Oji yelled with a happy go lucky smile on his face. "and pancakes!" Tenko chanted as the two were the first ones to the kitchen.

"Wow just like 5-year-olds," I said as Hinata went into the fridge to look for the ingredients for breakfast.

"Do you really have to make so much noise, so early in the morning?" Neji said with his usually irritated face, as he entered the room.

"Shut up Neji!" Oji yelled.

"Yeah! Shut up Neji!" Tenko said soon after.

 _'Yup, there just like kids. Though the only difference is, is that they're not cute.'_

"Hey, guys set up the table while I make the food," Hinata yelled from the kitchen.

"Aye! Aye!" Tenten and Ino said as I followed them.

The food was made quickly as we were all settled at the _'now'_ clean table.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Oji and Tenko cheered.

As we were eating in silence Tenten asked an intrusting question.

"Hey Neji, you said before that you lived here with your friends. But so far we've only meet Choji. Where are the rest?"

"Yeah. And when we come here yesterday I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't even one student here. I understand it's the weekend and all but this isn't regular school. Shouldn't there be kids walking around or something?" Oji said with food sill in his mouth.

"Oh! That" we a turned around as we saw Choji come in with a big smile.

"Good morning!" We all said.

"Good morning" Choji replied as he took a seat at the dining table with us.

"Well back on topic..." Choji said, as he helped himself to the food that was on the table, as he almost left nothing left. "The reason why you didn't see any students is because their all out," Choji said as if that was the most understandable response.

"Out?" We all said, except for Neji of course.

"What he means is that when it comes to the weekend we are able to leave the campus. Some kids go back home for the week while other go to the town near here-" and right before he could continue, he was cut off by none other than our one and only, Ino.

"MALL?!"

We all sweat dropped.

"Really? Can't you think about anything else but shopping?" Hinata said as she stopped Tenko from stealing her bacon.

"Nope! Shopping is life!" Ino said as she crossed her arms and gave a pouty face to us.

"You need help," Tenten muttered out as she continued to eat.

"As I was saying...your allowed to leave campus as long as you are back on campuses by 12:00 on Sunday."

"But some kids stay out longer then there suppose to. But if you get caught you could get expelled or even worse...get in trouble with Ms. Tsunade." Choji said as Neji almost choked on his food.

Tenko and Oji shivered at the principal's name.

 _'I wonder why there so scared of some old lady?'_

"But wait... you still haven't told us about your other roommates," Hinata said.

"Oh right well there names are-" before Choji could continue he was cut off by the door opening and two new faces joining the breakfast party.

"Eh, It looks like we got the wrong dorm," One of them said.

"Yeah, seems like it. Our dorm's never been this clean." The other one said as they both left.

.-. What?

 **~ Tenten's POV ~**

"Wait guys! come back!" Choji yelled as he ran after the two boys who just left.

"This might be a wild guess here, but by any chance do those two live here?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, that's Sasuke and Shikamaru. There are our other roommates." Choji said as he came back in with the two boys as he was dragging them both on the floor by their shirts.

"Choji let go." One of the boys said, this one with his haired tied up and which strangely resembled a pineapple.

"Choji." The other one grumbled, this boy with a mysterious tone of voice.

Choji soon dropped both boys right next to us. Causing a loud thud to be heard.

"Yo." The girls and I said while we watched them curiously.

"Well I'm guessing that these are the people that we agreed could live here?" the boy with the pineapple on his head said.

"Why do you sound so irritated, little boy?" Temari said as she started poking him, which mad him look even more irritated.

"That's how he always is. By the way, my name is Sasuke." the other boy with a duck ass hair cut said as he shook Hinata's hand.

 **~ Hinata POV ~**

It can't be.

I watched Sasuke shook the girl's hand, though when he came to me I could see a smirk spread across his lips.

"It's nice to see you again. Hinata Hyuga."

If he's here that must mean that...no I don't want to think about it...There was no mistaking it, this is had to be that bad feeling I was getting. I tried to calm down as I spoke "and to you as well... Sasuke...Namikaza."

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

And there you have it! Sorry, I didn't update in a while! But I have summer school (I suck at math!) ㈵4

Well, anyway I'll update as soon as I can and I hope to talk to you soon!

Oh and I'm thinking of writing another story, but I don't know if I should since I'm already trying to write two. It's a naruhina story so tell me if I should or not.

Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar mistakes ㈷7

Well, Bye, for now, ^ ^

| Don't Own Naruto |


	10. Chapter 9 - Venturing In

**-Chapter 9 -**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

"And to you as well... Sasuke...Namikaze." I could feel the lump in my throat begin to grow, almost causing me to choke out my words.

I knew it...yesterday in the principles office...that had to be...Naruto.

Though just the thought of the little blond haired boy I knew long ago sent shivers down my back.

I gave one more glance to Sasuke as I soon pulled my hand away as I lowered my head. I couldn't even look at him in the eye.

I've known Sasuke and Naruto since we were in daycare. I also know what caused Sasuke's last name to change from _Uchiha_ to _Namikaza_. I basically know everything there is to know about their preschool years, which were probably the most darkest times for Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. But just as much as I know about them, he probably remembers everything there is to know about me since we were all friends once upon a time.

I basically know everything there is to know about their preschool years, which were probably the most darkest times for Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. But just as much as I know about them, he probably remembers everything there is to know about me since we were all friends once upon a time.

But since kindergarten, I got into a big fight with Sasuke. I wouldn't call the fight childish if anything it was pretty serious. It was so serious that it completely ended our friendship. It also led Naruto to tell me what he truly felt about me, as he finished it with telling me that he hated me, causing my heart to almost completely shatter.

Ha, but what's more stupid is that I still kinda have feelings for him. Stupid right?

I've liked him since I met him and now look at me, still like that guy who broke my heart. Pathetic.

I was soon dragged out of my thoughts when Ino nudged my shoulder "Hinata?! You know this cutie!? How about you introduce us, huh?" Ino said as she continued to nudge my shoulder and seductively stared at Sasuke.

Which he in return didn't give two shits.

"Sorry Ino but this guys heart is basically made out of stone. Your better off dating a piece of ice then this guy." I Kept my eyes on the ground the whole time, as I made my way to the table. Yup, if anyone's intimidated here, it sure as hell ain't me, yup.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he and Ino took their seats at the table.

"Sigh, how troublesome. We just got here and there's already so much noise." The pineapple head said as he laid his head on the table and started to fall back asleep.

"So...what the hell are you doing here Sasuke? I thought you and...your brother were in Japan." I tried asking calmly.

For some reason, every part of me was shivering at the thought that Naruto might be here.

"I've been here since the beginning of school. The real question is what are _you_ doing here." Sasuke reversed my question. Bastard.

"Well, the girls and I kinda got expelled from our old school so our parents sent us all here." I nervously laughed as I felt myself start to sweat even more.

 _'Shut,_ _has it_ _gotten hot in here? I feel like I have just been thrown into a pool, geez. And why the hell am I laughing all the time? Am I some sorta idiot?'_

"Oh, I see."

After that things went quite. Shit, this had to be like the awkwardest moment ever!

"Hey, Hinata your sweating like a dog. What up?" Temari whispered to me.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?" I whispered back.

 _'Please buy it, please buy it, PLEASE BUY IT!'_

"Ok, whatever you say."

 _'YES!'_

 **~ Temari's POV ~**

I totally didn't buy it.

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

Great, I got Temari to buy it but all the girls are giving me the _'what-wrong'_ faces. Shit how am I going to dig myself out of this one?

I swear Sasuke being here is just what I need. Not only do I have to watch my temper at this school or we might get expelled again, but now I have to hide away from Naruto till graduation. Geez, I need a cinnamon bun.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I talk to you outside?" I was immediately surprised at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

I hesitated for a moment but followed Sasuke out of the living room.

 **\- Outside Of The House -**

"Stop it," Sasuke said immediately after I closed the door.

"What you don't want me to close the door?" I said confused. ㈵1

"What? No not that! I mean stop being so scared!" He yelled losing his serious look he once had.

"What! I'm not scared of you! That's just stupid!" I yelled.

"Liar! The very moment I walked into the room you've been sweating and shaking. Do I really scare you that much or is it-"

"Don't say it!" I warned him as I pointed at him like a mother does to a child before he's about to do something bad.

"It's because of that dobe isn't it? That totally it!"

"Ah! I told you not to say it!" I yelled as I tried to punch him but he quickly dodged it.

I continued and continued but I was soon running out of energy. That stupid bastard! Why won't he let me punch him!

I soon tried one last time but I tripped and was now face to face with...the ground.

(lol, I bet you would have thought that was going to be a sasuhina moment. Too bad :P)

 _'Ouch! That hurt!'_ I quickly sat up as I rubbed my face.

"You sure are clumsy as ever Hinata," Sasuke said, a smirk freshly glued to his face.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled back when I then notice his hand extended so that he can pull me up.

I was a bit surprised but smirked at his courtesy anyway.

I immediately slapped his hand away as I start to stand up and clean myself off.

"I don't know why your the one that's so mad. If anything I should be the one that's mad at you." Sasuke said as we both went to take a seat at the sort steps that lead to the entrance of the house.

"You know full well why I'm mad at you," I muttered to him.

"Shut up.." He said as was stared out to the open space that separated us from the rest of the other dorms.

Great now he's really got me thinking about the past.

 ** _{ Flash Back }_**

 **~ No One's POV ~**

"Sasuke!" A 5-year-old Hinata yelled as she ran towards him, quickly pinning him to the ground.

"How could you! I knew you hated Mr. Teddy but you didn't need to rip him to shreds!" The five-year-old yelled as tears flowed down red rose cheeks. "T-That was the only thing Neji left me before he went to go live in England! I thought we were friends, how could you!" The young Hyuga continued to cry as she repeatedly slammed to the raven haired boy to the ground.

"What are you talking about?! I should be the one that's mad! You ripped up the last picture I had of my parents!" Sasuke yelled as he rolled both him and Hinata over so that he was now on top. "Unlike like Neji, my parents are never coming back!" Sasuke yelled with full on rage in his voice that it scared Hinata.

The two continued to scream bad things to each other as they rolled back and forth trying to overtake the other.

Soon two teachers came running in. "Children what are you doing! Please Stop!" One of the teachers yelled as the two teachers quickly tried to pull the two 5-year-olds apart. Though the two continued to resist but soon failed and was sent to the principal's office.

When the principle soon found out who started the fight, Hinata was expelled.

 ** _{ End Of Flash Back }_**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

"Hey, Hinata?" Sasuke spoke for the first time, since the 10 minute pause between us.

"Didn't you get the hint that I don't want to talk to you?" I rudely said as I pulled my knees up to my chest and barred my face into them.

"Do you still like Naruto?"

"Didn't you hear me, I'm not-" but before I could continue, the next thing I knew was that Sasuke's once cool and calming expression was replaced with a depressed and gloomy one. An expression that almost resembled the one he had when his- I quickly shook my head as I stood up and kneeled down in front of him, while I gripped Sasuke's white shirt.

"What's wrong? Sasuke are you ok?" I said, concerned.

"Things aren't going well Hinata," He spoke. His voice low.

"What? Did something happen to Minato or Kashina?" I asked, Worriedly. My grip on his shirt tightening.

"It's Naruto."

"What? Now your not making any sens-" Sasuke quickly shushed me when he pointed at the huge dorm we passed by before we got here yesterday.

"That's the dorm he's staying in. Ever since we got to this school he hasn't been acting the same. He has been rude and selfish. Nothing like that way he was before we go here. I want him to stop."

I immediately let him go, as I felt the end my mouth twitch."Your kidding, right?"

Sasuke looked at me as he shook his head 'no.'

"Jerk! All this just because your brothers not nice to you anymore!" I yelled as I punched him in the head.

"That's not the point Stupid! I'm saying that he's bullying at school and never talks to me anymore!" He also yelled as he used both fists to give my a two-sided noogie.

"And what do want me to do huh? It's not like I can just go up to him and tell him to start talking to you!" I said as I pulled myself out of Sasuke's grasp.

"I just want things to be back to the way they were. That's all." Sasuke said as he stared at the big dorm where Naruto was now living.

I clenched my hands as I gulped. _'So he's living there.'_ What I was about to do next was something I knew I was going to regret.

"Ok I'll help you," I said in defeat. "Really?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I knew you still liked him," Sasuke smirked as it soon turned into a light chuckle.

"That's not it at all, jerk. This is only because you asked...and because we're friends." I quickly moved from my spot in front of him as I sat back next to him. I couldn't bring myself to look at Sasuke. This time, because I didn't want him to see the way my cheeks were beginning to burn at the embarrassing stuff I had said.

I guess now me and Sasuke are beginning to put our past behind us.

It's nice to see that he and I can talk like we use to, but something in me still feels something off. I thought it was the fact of seeing Sasuke again and finding out about Naruto, was it, but maybe that wasn't the case.

The storm doesn't feel like it's come over...if anything I don't even think it's started.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

I suck I know! I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated!

Time passes by so fast ㉀0

I'll try to promise that the next chapter will be much sooner but I'm not for sure.

Sorry for bad grammar! And I'll make the next chapter little longer than this one.

Bye for now!

| Don't Own Na-ru-to!|


	11. Chapter 10 - Final Decision

**\- Chapter 10 -**

 **~ Hinata's POV ~**

 _Breath Hinata. This is no big deal. Even if we thought Naruto was 5,845 miles from here, you're still going to do everything in your power to bring two loving brothers together._

"I can't do it!"

"Hinata stop being such a baby and go over there and demand to see Naruto!"

"It's not that easy Ino. We should first think of a plan. It's not like he's just going to randomly start talking to Sasuke again, just because we asked."

"Well if he doesn't, then will just have to beat it out of him, right Tenten? Oh! Does anyone know if I packed my bat? It could come in handy."

"What?! We are not beating him up! You do know that his mom is the chief of police in japan and his dad, director of our school! How the hell could you think of such a thing, Temari?"

"Well, we've been sitting here for about 3 hours, and still, can't get Hinata out of the closet. So if you have any great ideas, I'd love to hear them."

Sadly what Temari was saying was right. The moment Sasuke and I came back inside, I suddenly noticed what I had gotten myself into. So without even stepping foot into the living room, I ran upstairs and locked myself in the closet in our room.

When the girls finally came upstairs to cheek on me, I told them everything that had happened. And now were here, three hours later and I still have shivers going down my spine.

"Hinata if this is killing you so bad then why don't you just tell Sasuke you can't help him and that he should try to solve his own family problems." I could hear how upset Tenten was by the sound of her voice.

If it was that easy I would have done that in the first place.

"You don't understand. Sasuke's family, his problems will always be my problems. He's helped me out so many times that I've lost count. If I don't help him now then it's like I'm letting down my own brother."

"Hinata..."

Silence filled the room. I hated when things like this happened. It made me feel ten times more pathetic than I already am.

"Well then let's go."

 **-** **Click** -

And from out of nowhere, I heard a click of the dresser doors being unlocked and slammed open, as I soon hit the carpet floor.

"Owe, that hurt!" I cried as I rubbed my now throbbing forehead. Though the moment I raised my head to glare at the girls, I notice that the girls and I weren't the only ones in the room.

"Sasuke?" But before I could muffle another word he punched me on the head.

"W-what the hell?" I cried once more as I pressed my hands on the fresh bump that had begun to form on my head, as little tears hanging from my eyes. Is it just me or have his punches gotten a lot harder then they use to be?

"Idiot! If you don't want to, you don't have to! You don't have feel obligated to help me!" I could see a vein pop at the right side of his forehead at one point there, as I couldn't help but watch him with wide eyes. "Shit. I didn't help you all those times when we were kids just for you to owe me one in the future. If you feel like you'ur not up to the task then just forget about it."

Not up to the task? Is that what I'm feeling? I'm I just so scared that Naruto will reject talking to me, that I'll actually sacrifice his and Sasuke's brotherly bond? Great, now I'm the jerk here. When did Sasuke grow up to be so mature? Ha, makes me feel so childish, and there's no way I'm being shown up by that loser.

I slowly stood up as I gave a quick smirk to him and the girls. "Sorry, I guess I let childhood fears get the better of me again. But I promised you that I'd help you and I give you me word on that. And I never go back on my word." I gave Sasuke a slight punch on the chest.

 _This it, no backing out now._

Naruto, no more running away. That's something I admired about you. Now I'm going to help reunite you with your brother if you like it or not.

"Now that we got that out of the way, why don't we get on to real business?" All our attentions were turned to the pineapple-haired guy as he leaned calmly on the side of the door frame, along with Neji and Choji standing behind him.

"Shikamaru has a point. If you truly intend to help Sasuke then you have to be prepared for what your plan is going to be. You can't go to the King's dorm without a plan, they don't just let anyone in you know?" Neji said as he was now standing outside of the door.

"King's Dorm?" The girls and I asked with puzzled faces.

"*Munch-Munch* Yup, The Kings Dorm. That's the name of the dorm that Naruto stays at. If your not one of the five kings then you can't get in." Choji said as he munched on a bag of chips.

"Five King's?" We asked questionably once again as our heads tilted to the side.

"How troublesome. The Five Kings are the top student that run the school. And as you should guess, Naruto is one of them."

"Are you trying to call us stupid?" Temari said irritably as she shoved her bat up to Shikamaru's chin while she pushed it up, as Shikamaru looked at her annoyed. "Troublesome woman," he muttered as she kept her hold on the bat.

"Looks like Temari found her bat," Tenten said as she sweatdropped. "Seems like it." Ino gulped, as they both watched Temari and Shikamaru fearfully.

"Well, I guess this settles it. I'm helping you." I said as I crawled towards Sasuke and sat beside him while everyone was watching Temari fight with Shikamaru.

"You know you don't have to right?"

"I'm not doing it because I have to, I'm doing it because I want to," I said as I gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks," He said while smiling back as we bumped fist.

"Hey!" I soon turned my head to the front as I was face to face with the front of Temari's metal bat.

"You're not doing this alone. You have us remember? Besides if you can barely stand remembering about the guy then how do you plan on actually talking to him? You're not in this alone Hinata." Tenten said as she gave me one of her goofy smiles.

"Yeah, Hinata! Don't forget where here too, BAKA!" Ino yelled, as Temari just shook her head in approval.

"R-Right." Was the only think I could replay as I could only watch the girls smile at me.

For some reason, I felt like everyone helping me to help Sasuke become closer to Naruto, like the way they use to be, was a bit unnecessary. But then again, whatever floats their bout's, right?

✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️✖️

I'm sorry T-T I know its been forever but I didn't know how to continue it! I promise that the next chapter will come a lot fast then this one...maybe.

Well, that's all I have for you guys today, see you next time!

|Don't own Naruto or the picture I upload. They all have their rightful owners|


	12. Chapter 11 - Off To Town We Go

**\- Chapter 11 -**

The wind blew hard, as the sky began to darken. It was already evening and it had only taken about 20 minutes for her get lost, as Hinata tried to wait patiently for at least some type of vehicle to come down the street, as she stood beside a slanted, old stop sign that looked as though it could blow way any minute.

The only companion she had was a small frog, that wouldn't seem to leave her alone while it sat next to her.

Every once and a while a leaf or two would fly down, from the tree she was standing next too, as the wind would blow it so that it was nicely be placed right in front of her face.

Though to tell you the truth it wasn't her fault that she was in this situation. If anything it was just bad luck, that's all.

 ** _{ Flash Back }_**

"I'm so bored, I think I could die," Ino said as she laid on the couch while skimming through a magazine with an unpleasant look on her face.

"How could you be bored after what happened this morning?" Tenten said as she walked into the living room with a glass of ice tea in her hand.

"But that's was in the morning~! That's not what's happening now!" Ino yelled as she through her magazine to the ground, "It's already been days since I've stepped foot in a mall! And I already can't take it here! I want to go home where there are malls and internet and some god damn cell phone service!"

"Calm down Ino, we haven't even spent a full day here yet. Plus it's not like your really going to die because you can't go shopping. This might even be a good thing, think about all the money you'll save." Tenten said, trying to calm down her blonde haired friend who began to grew a murderous look on her face. "Right, Temari tell her," Tenten said as she turned to look for help from her green eyed friend, who was at the dining table, playing a game of poker with Oji and Tenko.

"Wait? What? Oh, umm...Yeah, you'll save a lot of money. Just you wait and see. Now leave me alone. I'm about to beat these losers." She said with an evil grin.

"Hey!" The two boys barked angrily at her.

Tenten sweat dropped at the three as she looked back at Ino, who looked as if she was only a few steps from losing it. "Ok, that might not have been the best example, but think about it. You waste like, what? 200 hundred dollars a day? How many clothes do you really need? You could be spending your money on stuff much more important-" Before the bun-headed girl could say another word, Ino jumped her like a rabid dog about to kill. "Ino get off of me! Hinata help!"

Soon Hinata shot into the room along with the other boys, as they were all wondering what was going on. "What the hell is going on Tenten?" Hinata asked as she watched as Tenten tried to push Ino off of her. "I'll tell you once you get this bitch off of me!"

Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around her blonde friend's waist as she began to pull. "Ok, Ino time to let go. Release, release, release!" Hinata said with every attempt to pull Ino off Tenten.

Ino growled at the two as she continued to fight back. "Hey, you jerks, It wouldn't kill you to help ya know," Hinata said to the boys who were watching calmly on the couch.

"We don't even have basic cable, this might as well be the only entertainment we get in the next week," Sasuke said plainly as he continued to watch as Hinata struggled to pull at Ino's waist.

Hinata soon began to mutter some swear words under her breath as she yelled. "Temari! Get your ass over here, dammit!"

Temari released a loud irritated sigh as she stood up from the table and pushed up the sleeves to her gray sweater. "I swear the next time someone interrupts my game, I'm going to kill."

Not to soon after, the two were already using all their force against the blonde Menes, as they yelled "Release!" As the three soon came falling down on top of each other. With Ino on top and poor Temari passed out on the bottom.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to die," Tenten said in relief as she breathed heavily.

"Ok Tenten, I think now is the time to tell me way Ino was attacking you like a wild dog." Hinata breathed out as she was was buried under Ino, and was beginning to feel like a sandwich.

As Tenten explained, Hinata fanned Temari who was lying down, passed out, on her lap, as Ino growled and muttered the whole way through the explanation, scaring the boys a bit, and epically poor Choji.

And then that was the time Neji came up with the most brilliant and most fabulous idea ever. "Then let's go into town. I did tell you that there are some shops down there, didn't I."

The two girls stared daggers at Ino as she soon began to sweat bullets. "Woops, forgot. Sorry~."

"Though I must warn you, we are only allowed to leave school premises during weekends. If you left any other day, then that would have to call for expulsion."

All the girls gulped at the last word of his sentence.

"Ya hear that Ino, no more shopping every day!" Tenten yelled, still pissed about what she just did to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Let's get going already!" Ino roared with her fist high up in the air. "Off to town we go!"

* * *

And to make a long story short, almost everyone tagged along for the ride. As Oji and Tenko insisted that they'd hold up the fort back home while Temari stayed behind to finish up her poker game with the boys. As Shikamaru stated at how troublesome it would be to go along so he decided to take a nap back home instead.

Overall half of the crew stayed and half of them went, it was a simple as that, though how we get to the part where we were, in the beginning, is even more simple.

Once the bus came, the girls couldn't help but notice how bloody packed it was inside. The bus itself looked as though it wouldn't even be able to make it to the next stop, let alone an 8-mile drive to the town, it didn't even had a door for crying out loud. But sadly for them, this was the last bus for the day and they had no choice but to try to squish in unless they wanted to wait another week to get the chance to go to the town again, and there was no way in hell Ino was going to make it that long without killing someone.

So the gang did their best to squeezed in, leaving Hinata right in front of the open space of the bus, where she wished was a door since she rather have had been squished up against a door then holding onto a pole that was the only thing prevent her from falling off the damn bus.

But you know when you think about something for too long and the next thing you know it happens? Well, that was exactly what had happened to the lavender eyed beauty, as when the bus was only a two stops away from their destination, the bus ran over a big dump as it caught Hinata off grade for that one moment as she let go of the pole and she began to fall. The only person to notice was Sasuke as he stretched out his hand to catch her though it was too late since she had already rolled up into a ball and began to roll down a small grass hill that was on the side of the road. As Sasuke and the rest began to call her name though the bus did not come to a stop, and kept going.

 _ **{End Of Flash Back}**_

Now were back to where we were at in the beginning as Hinata stood waiting for anything to come down the empty street so it could at least take her half way back to the school.

 _'They can't suspend me for falling off a bus can they?'_ Hinata though. _'Na, they can't do that. Wait can they?!'_ Hinata released a worried sigh. She had to idea where she was, she was stuck in the middle of now where.

"I see houses though it doesn't even look like anyone lives in them? What the hells up with that?" Hinata looked down the empty street once more waiting for at least something to drive through, but in the end, nothing. So she then began to walk down the street hoping that she might at least bump into a phone booth or something.

Though before she could go any further she stopped. As she examined the an old sign that hung in front of her, as she could only make out the word ' _ **P**_ _ **ub**_ ' as the sign was far too dirty to read properly. "Well, this could be better than a dirty phone booth, but I could also get a lot of shit for going to a pub when I'm only 16. Well, let they don't know won't kill them, right?" The girl slowly pushed the door open as she peeked inside.

 _empty._

"And it's empty. Great." Hinata said to herself as she walking in any way. Though it was empty it didn't it didn't feel like there was no was home. "Hey, is anyone here? I need to use your phone. It's an emergency." She yelled, not to load though loud enough to get whoever was inside to hear.

She soon began to examine the room.

It wasn't too big, though it was nice. The room had a nice walnut color to it, as the place itself felt pretty comfortable. On the right side of the room was a long bar table made out of a nice mahogany wood color which had a nice shine to it as well. It had a set of 6 tall chairs in a row as behind the bar table was a wall covered in different types of ales while on the left and right side of the wall was a door with the word _kitchen_ placed on both. The rest of the room was covered with tables of sets of for four all made out of a nice classy wood.

Overall the place was nice, though the only thing that through Hinata off was the menu that she had found on one of the tables.

"So how long do you plan to keep gawking at the menu till you decide on what you want to order?" Hinata shot her head up when she heard the voice of an old man.

"Well, it's not every day you visit a pub that sells Raman, old man," Hinata said as she as she looked up from the menu and at the old man, who was standing behind the bar.

The man let out a laugh as he spoke. "Well, I guess I could give you that."

"So tell me whys this place to empty? You don't sell tequila or something?"

"Ha, to tell you the truth, this place is quite popular."

"When in the 1930's?"

"Well, it seems as though your parents haven't taught you a thing or two about manners missy."

"How are my parents suppose to teach me anything if they're never around."

The man went silent.

"So tell me, mister, do you have a phone here. I need to use it." Hinata said breaking the silence.

"Nope." Hinata sighed at his answer as she hung her head in disappointment. "But if you stick around long enough, I know someone who might have a phone on him."

"This isn't a setup, so you could call you buddies to come and kidnap me, is it?"

The man let out another laugh. "Sorry dear, but I don't do human trafficking. Besides what reason would an old man like myself have to do something such as that?"

"Well, I bet it's not every day you see a beautiful woman like me," Hinata said with a mischievous smile.

"Beautiful woman? Where? The only thing I see is a lost little girl." The old man laughed as he pulled out two glass cups, placing one of them in front of Hinata.

"Hey! I'm nothing, but woman!"

"Calm down. Here let's toast to my new customer." The old man said as he pulled out a jar of juice. "My names Hiruzen Sarutobi, what's your name young lady?"

"No said I was coming back here old man, though I still wouldn't mind the drink," Hinata said while pulling her glass a little closer to herself. "Plus the names Hyuga, Hyuga Hinata."

"Then cheers." Soon the two raised their glass, as they then chugged it down while slamming their glasses on the table.

"Now that hits the spot." Hinata said with a big smile.

Though not soon after her smile faded as the doors to the pub opened and in came the last person Hinata ever expected to come through those doors.

"Hey! Old man, Teuchi. One bowl of Miso ramen if you please!"

"Sorry, but Teuchi is out for the night." The man said turning his attention to the blonde boy.

"Well then the usual for me." He said with a smile while laying his arms on the table, still noticing the girl next to him.

"Hey, Naruto stop ignore the girl. She's my new customer."

"What...girl." The boys smile faded as his words got caught in his throat as the only thing he could spit out was her name.

"Hinata."

"Naruto."

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

FINALLY! right? not only do I add a new chapter, but what else? Naruto finally comes in! Well, better late than never, right? So I'll be adding a new chapter next week. So till then!

 **|Naruto belongs to Kishimoto|**


	13. Chapter 12 - Meeting You Again

**\- Chapter 12 -**

Her heart was pounding loudly, as she was beginning to believe that everyone in the room could hear it. Her mouth was slightly open, yet for some reason, she couldn't get the words out.

Hinata quickly tore her eyes away from the boy as she looked down at her glass.

She was beginning to wonder if she should have said hi first. Or should she have just straight up and asked about what was going on between him and Sasuke. Or maybe should she do what she did best when she was left alone with him in the past, and runaway. She was beginning to panic.

Though before the girl could come up with a plan, she felt someone press up against her shoulder as when she turned her head, she noticed that the blonde boy was now looking straight at her, his eyes piercing every part of her body, as his face was much closer than it was before. _'When did he_ _get so close?'_ She though as she could feel herself begin to sweat and her cheeks begin to burn.

"Your Hinata, right? Hinata Hyuga?" His question threw her off guard,

 _'He doesn't think it's me.'_ She wanted to hit him, her hand tightening around the glass in range, but soon all her anger washed away. Almost as if her heart wouldn't let her be mad at him, as she could only stare into his never ending, deep blue eyes.

It was kinda funny, though. What was happening now reminded her of when they were five. Hinata use to believe Naruto was a descendant of Medusa. Since every time he'd look at her, her body would turn to stone and only till he turned his gaze away would she have the power to move again. And for some strange reason, even right now, she still believes it. Because if that wasn't the case, then way was she so paralyzed by this boy? Did he mean all that much to her? That even now, after 11 years of begin apart, he could still have this much of an affect on her?

Hinata stood like that, for five minutes, silent. Not even saying a word or moving an inch. Till he spoke again.

"Know way!" Hinata jumped, almost falling off her seat, at his loud behavior, as she slightly tilting her head down in confusion. "There's no way your Hinata. The Hinata I know was why to shy to even step foot in the mall! Let alone a pub. Sorry about that. It seems like I got you confused with someone else. My bad." He said will giving her a goofy smile and patting her on the back.

Any other day she would have melted into a poodle of happiness, at his warm and adorable smile. Though the fact that he **_really_** didn't believe it was her made her a little pissed.

During this time, the old man watched the two, as he couldn't believe how dumb the blonde boy could be, but after all the years he spent with him he knew he should have known better. So just when he was about to tell him that this girl was named Hinata, he was stopped when he saw the girl begin to smile.

"Well, it seems as though no matter how many years go by you'll always be Naruto."

The blonde boy looked at the girl next to him confused, "What did you say? I didn't catch that, can you say that a little louder."

Though the girl didn't say a word as he watched as she placed a ten dollar bill on the table. "Well, I think it's time to go. Thanks for the juice old man. Maybe I will come again, but the next time for a real drink."

The man huffed while crossing his arms before he spoke. "Don't count on it. I don't sell beer to snot nosed kids like yourself."

The girl let out a small laugh as she stepped off her chair. "Well, I guess I'll have a glass of milk next time then." She said while she made her way towards the door, though just before Hinata was about to leave she stopped, as she turned around. "Oh, almost forgot. It was nice meeting you again after all these years Naruto. I'll tell Sasuke you said hi." Hinata said with a smile, as she then turned around and disappeared behind the closed doors.

The old man stayed silent, watching to see what the boy would do next. Till out of nowhere Naruto shot out of his seat and ran out the door. "What a slow young lad." The old man sighed.

* * *

 **|Outside|**

"Naruto you idiot." The girl said as she was crouched down on the floor with her faced berried into her hands. "Well, at least that saves me the pain of proving my existence to him. But really, it doesn't matter how many years go by, how could he have forgotten about me. The moment he walked through the door I know it was him. Maybe it was because my of my hair? It was shorter when I was five and I haven't cut it once since I was 6." She slid her finger through her long indigo hair but soon let out a loud sad sigh while landing her head down onto her knees.

She was at the same place she was in the beginning since she didn't know anywhere else better to go then there. She was still hoping that someone would be riding around in the night, so they could give her a lift. "Sigh* I couldn't even say one sentence to Naruto. He must think I'm just as weird as I was when I was five. I just want to go home, take a bath, go to sleep, and forget that today even happened. Plus, schools tomorrow and the girls would probably be worried if I don't show up in the morning. Dammit, what happens if I never find my way back."

"If you're lost, then I'll stay lost with you."

It caught her by surprise, though there was no mistaking who the voice belonged to. "Is that a promise?" she said, not turning around.

"A pinky promise."

"Would you cut it off if you break it?"

"Always."

Hinata stood up, as she turned to face the person. "You know Sasuke, your not half bad."

"Yeah, whatever. If anything you should be telling how great I am. You know how much I had to run to get here? God, I don't think I've ever run so much in my life." Sasuke said as he keeled over and took a seat on the floor.

"Ha, yeah thanks." She said with a small warm smile. "But now that I remember, you owe me one of your pinkies. When you break our promise."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he asked her, "Really and which promise was that?"

"When you-"

"Well, it seems the whole gang is here. Just like old times." The two shot their heads up toward the direction of where they heard the voice come from.

"Naruto?" The both said, surprised.

"The one and only." He said with another goofy smile. "So tell me Sasuke, did you tell her yet?"

Hinata gave Sasuke a questionable look. _'Naruto talking to Sasuke like nothings happened when I could have sworn Sasuke said Naruto's been avoiding him since they enrolled here. There has to be something I'm missing here if this isn't about their weird brother problems then what is it?'_

"Hinata I know what you thinking, that's not it," Sasuke said as he stood up while sending a cold look towards Naruto.

"If it's not about your weird brother complex thing then what is it?"

"Weird brother complex? That's rich. Is that how you planned on taking me down? By lying to Hinata?"

Know Hinata was completely confused. As she stared at both boys. "Sasuke? What is Naruto talking about?"

"Go ahead tell her. So that once she knows she can hate you even more than she did when you destroyed Mr. Teddy." Naruto laughed.

"You and I both know I didn't do anything to the bear Neji gave to her," Sasuke said as he continued to glare at Naruto, with his usual cold and dark eyes.

Naruto only laughed, as Hinata could see the rage that began to build up in Sasuke's cold stare towards Naruto.

The way Naruto laughed, was like that way an evil villain laughed when he was about to win the fight. A laugh that Hinata never heard from Naruto and to tell you the truth it scared her. So she took in a breath as she spoke, not needing to raise her voice or glared at him, while as the words left her mouth, sent shivers down both Sasuke and Naruto's back. "Enough with the crap Naruto. Spill it."

In the past, she could never bring herself to say anything like that to Naruto, but this Naruto that stood before her wasn't the same Naruto she fell for in the past.

Naruto's smile dropped, and just before Naruto was about to say something, Sasuke spoke first. "The schools planning to take down Nana."

"Nana? Wait that's the name of our dorm, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"What's the big problem then? It's not like there going to throw us out, right? They can just put us in a different dorm."

Sasuke let out an annoyed and irritated sigh "You really do forget things quickly don't you? Do you remember what Neji told you before you came to the dorm? And why you and the rest weren't placed in proper dorms like the rest of the students. It's because even though the school only has a few students, the school doesn't have enough space to put them all. So since you were only a group of 6, Lady Tsunade saw no reason why not to accept your request to come and join this school."

"And what about it?" Hinata asked still not seeing anything wrong with the situation.

"Whats wrong is that our principal overlooked something."

"Overlooked something?"

"Nana is being shut down. Our student council is trying to convince the board to replace her with a new building for the students. Meaning that you, me and the rest of the guys will all be kicked to the curb. And you have that to thank for Naruto."

Hinata looked at the blonde boy. For some reason the feeling she usually felt when she looked at him was different. In the past, her heart would bond hard and go all warm, but now all she felt was like she was looking at a stranger, as the warm summer feeling she got when looking into his eyes where gone. She couldn't take it.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he watched as she began to walk away.

Hinata stopped, not even turning around to look at them, "Where else, back home. I don't plan to just let anyone tear down my family's new home and get away with it. So Naruto, if you really do plan to do what Sasuke said you are, then better know that were not going down without a fight."

"You can do whatever you want." Naruto said as he began to walk the opposite direction "But you better know now, I always get what I want."

Hinata turned her head, as she glared at Naruto's back. "Sasuke, hurry up and show me the way back home. I don't like being around bad company." Hinata said as she soon disappeared down the path.

Sasuke watched as the two walked away. But just before he went after Hinata, he said some last words to Naruto. "Naruto, now that I have your weakness don't think I won't hold it against you. No mercy, that's how we play."

Naruto let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know." The two soon walked their separate ways, not saying another word to the other.

* * *

 **| At Dorm Nana|**

"What do you mean you lost her!" Yelled an angry Temari while slamming her fist on the table causing Tenten and Ino to almost jump out of their seats.

"Don't yell at us! It's not like it was our fault that she fell out of the bus! Besides, we don't even know where she fell, plus Sasuke said he'd knew where she was and went out before we even got the chance to go along." Ino yelled back while crossing her arms.

Temari glared at the two, but so gave up while letting out a sigh. She soon turned her gaze towards Neji, who was sitting next to her with his head hanging down while muttering "I'm a good for nothing cousin." over and over again.

Temari shook her head in disappointment while facepalming herself. "I swear, it's only been one day and we've already lost Hinata."

"You shouldn't worry too much. If Sasuke said he'd find her then he probably would. Besides it's troublesome to her you bark so loud at night." Shikamaru said while playing a game of shogi with Choji.

"Shikamaru's right, Sasuke alway keeps his promises. You just have to be patient and wait." Choji said while give her a reassuring smile.

"Well if you say so," Temari said while sitting back done. "So tell me, why is it that you two are so calm?"

Oji let out a cynical laugh, as well as Tenko who were both sitting calmly on the couch. "There is no need to worry dear Temari. We have this all under control."

"Why do you say that?"

"Its because our magical 8 ball told us so," Oji said while Tenko lifted up the ball with a smirk on his lips.

Ino got off her chair while walking towards the two boys as she bent down and gave them an annoyed "tsk." While snatching away the ball and throwing the ball across the room where Tenten was already standing with a trash bin in hand. "Coming your way Tennie!"

"Got it!"

"How could you! Do know how much that cost!?" Oji yelled as Tenko cried in the corner.

"I don't know what's more stupid. The fact that you actually spent money on this crap, or that you actually believe what it told you." Temari said while crossing her arms and giving them both a look of disappointment.

 **\- Door Slams Open! -**

Sasuke and Hinata soon came walking through the door, as Sasuke made his way towards one of the free couches while laying done and falling asleep. "Geez, when he said he was going to go right to sleep when he got home he wasn't kidding," Hinata said as she still stood at the entrance of the living room.

"Hinata? Sasuke? Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick!" Tenten said while rushing over to Hinata giving her a big hug. Though sadly the hug didn't last long as Tenten was quickly pushed out of the way as both Tenko and Oji came rushing in with tears flowing down their eyes. "Hinata!" They both yelled while they began to squeeze the life out of her.

"Boys I think you should let her go, I don't think she can breathe," Temari said as she was about to pulled them off. But Ino soon came rushing in as she kicked the two of them out of the way, causing them to land right on top Tenten."Hinata I'm sorry! If I never complained about going shopping you would have never fallen out of the bus!"

Hinata slightly pushed Ino away, while she began to speak. "It's ok Ino, but they're bigger issues right now."

"What do you mean?" Temari asked.

"There planning to tear down Nana," Hinata said, causing Ino to tilt her head to the side. "Who's Nana?"

"So I'm guessing Sasuke told you," Neji said while clearing his throat.

"Seems as though little boy blue has joined us again," Temari said placing one hand on her hip as she smirked at him. "Even after he almost lost his cousin, on his watch."

Neji soon turned back to gloomy mood as he kneeled on the ground while slamming his first on the floor, insulting himself. "I'm garbage, I have no right to be you, cousin."

"Great Temari and he just got over it too," Ino said.

"Sorry, it's just so easy to tease him when it comes to Hinata." Temari laughed. "But that's not the real issue here, is it? If they're planning to tear this place down that means we're probably all going to be kicked out, in that right Hinata?"

"What were being kicked out!? Be we just got here!" Ino yelled.

Hinata sighed. "Yup, and it's all because of these bastards from some lame student council. Though Sasuke said it's still in the proses so nothing's official yet. But that only means that we have to stop those jerks before it happens."

"And how do you plan to do that? Unless I'm wrong, you are in a boarding school. That means your leeches are going to be much shorter than when you were at Capa. You do something sketchy, then where all going to be given the boot." Tenko said as he sat himself up while rubbing the bump on his head.

"If we don't want to get expelled will just have to play by the student councils rules, right? How hard can that be?" Hinata said as she bent down while pushing Oji off of Tenten. "So girls are you up for it? You ready to stay?"

Temari sighed. "Well if we get kicked out there's a high chance we will be split up." Hinata and Ino gulped loudly. " But it's not like I have anywhere better to be. Plus I've grown fond of your weird losers. So I guess I'm in." Temari said as she walked over towards Hinata while crouched down next to her as she stuck out her fist , as Hinata did the same.

"So what about you blondie?"

Ino paused for second as if thinking it over. "I really do like you guys and we have been together long enough to know just about everything about each other, but you guys can still get under my skin sometimes. And they're no malls here either, which really sucks! But, overall I don't think I'd chose another place, but being here with you. Plus I like the room we made together. So I'm in." Ino smiled as she put her fist in.

Every one them looked at Tenten. "I like you guys so anywhere would do for me. But Hinata looks pretty set to stay here so why not. To hell with being expelled, I'm good as long as I'm with you guys." Tenten said as she stuck her fist out.

"Then it's settled where saving Nana!" The three girls yelled while they all raised their fist to the air. "Can someone one please tell me who the hell is Nana!" Ino yelled.

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

* * *

I know, I know. I said I was going to publish in a week and now it's been three weeks. But I have my reasons! Well, either way, hope you like it!

 **{I Do Not Own Naruto.}**


	14. Chapter 13 - Late

**\- Chapter 13 -**

 ** _Her stomach hurt. She could feel the stares of the kids price her body like lasers. It was amazing how shy one could be on their first day. Though out of all the kids in the small kindergarten room, there were two that stood out the most._**

 ** _One with messy blond hair, and blue eyes that could put the color of the sky to shame. The other, a black haired boy with pricing jet black eyes, the expression on his face proved that he wish he could be anywhere else, but here. Both had their yellow caps off, unlike the 13 other kids who were in perfect uniform, with their light blue sweaters and dark blue shorts all with their yellow caps on, just like her._**

 ** _Both kids sat further away from the rest of the class, though still paying attention to the teacher who was introducing her as she slightly hid behind her mother, her legs shivering. But, Hinata knew that's not what completely made them stand out, but the way how they didn't stare at her like some stranger or with a blank expression, but like she had been in that class since the beginning of the year._**

 ** _It was only till her mother left and class started, when she was sitting all alone ready to cry, did the two approached her. The boy with blue eyes smiling at her contently. "Hey! My names Naruto. Let's be friends!" Hinata could only stare at him with a blank expression, not knowing what to say._**

 ** _She soon heard the sound of a chair being pulled out next to her, as she noticed the black-haired boy give her a plain look. "It wouldn't be a total annoyance to befriend you. I'm sure your friendship would be of more value than this dobe."_**

 ** _"Hey!" The blond haired boy, named Naruto, snapped. Startling Hinata._**

 ** _"What? You offended dobe?" This time, the black haired boy's lips formed a smirk._**

 ** _The two stared at one other. Naruto looking ready to start a fight, as the black haired boy enjoyed how upset his friend was getting. Hinata couldn't help but release a small giggle at the scene of the two._**

 ** _It did not go unnoticed by the two._**

 ** _"So how 'bout it? Friends?" Hinata stared at the blond boy's hand that was stretched out ready to receive hers, a smile on his face, so pure that she was sure that she'll never forget it._**

 ** _"Friends," Hinata smiled, though when she stretch out her hand, Naruto's hand vanished along with his smiling face._**

 ** _"Wait!"_**

* * *

"Stop!" Hinata quickly sat up, hand stretched out as she could feel a tear fall from her eye.

"If you're so annoyed by it Hinata then why don't you just answer it," Temari growled as she buried her face deep into her pillow.

Hinata blinked her eyes a couple of times. "What?"

"The door bell, Hinata. The door B-E-L-L!" Ino yelled, still not ready to wake up.

"What-"

 ** _\- Ding Dong, Ding Dong! -_**

"Oh," Hinata said, quickly wiping her eye as she walked out of the room while muttering. "It was only a dream."

* * *

 **\- Downstairs -**

 ** _\- Ding Dong, Ding Dong! -_**

"Ok, ok. Enough already." Hinata said as she opened the door, though she quickly stepped back as the moment she opened it the person on the other side of the door had kicked it open. As they stormed into the dorm, and up the stair, only causing Hinata to catch a glimpse of pink.

"Sasuke!" Hinata could hear the sound of a female voice roar coming from the boys room. Soon after came the sounds of tried groans. "Don't give me that, you lazy jerks. You promised me you'd be awake by 7!"

Hinata let out a tired yawn, knowing she should probably find out who this chick was that busted into the dorm, but decided against it. _'How people can be so energetic in the morning is_ _beyond me.'_ Hinata thought as she headed to the kitchen for her morning coffee, but soon her body came to a complete stop when she heard what the girl upstairs said next.

"It's already 8! Class starts in 20 minutes! Where going to be late." Hinata's eyes widen, slowly beginning to proses what the girl had just said. _'_

 _'20 minutes?'_ Hinata quickly ran up the stairs and into her room, as she wasted no time to opening the curtains that let in an eye blinding light.

"EHHH!" Ino yelled, as the sun from outside pierced her eyes. "Whats the big deal Hinata! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Ino yelled.

"You've got enough sleep, Blondie! Where late! Shit, where's the box of uniforms we got a week ago? Did we forget to pack them?"

Temari let out a loud, annoyed, groan. "Jesus, can you people be anymore louder, simmer it down dammit."

Hinata looked all over the room, pulling out drawers and opening luggage's that had still not been unpacked. As Ino continued to complain about not getting enough sleep. Temari tried to drown out the huge commotion that was occurring at that moment by shutting her eyes and plugging in her headphones and putting the volume all the way to a hundred, though she could still hear them.

During this time the door to the room opened, as in came the girl that had been missing from the room since Hinata came back from downstairs. Tenten.

Her hair was up in their usual two buns. Though instead of wearing her usual Pj's, she was wearing an open front navy blue blazer, which had contained Konoha High's crest logo on the top right side. Inside she wears a plain white, button up, blouse, with an above the knee gray pleated skirt.

"Damn, someone call the fire department, because Tenten's on fire!" Ino said as she shot out of bed while running to Tenten and checking every angle of the uniform on her. "Goodness Tenten, you look so hot in formal clothes."

Tenten blushed at her friend's compliment, as she began to laugh embarrassedly. "Really? Thanks. I've never ever really worn a uniform like this before though it's quite comfortable if you ask me-" Tenten's happy smile soon dropped when she felt a cold shiver go down her back when she looked up to see Hinata's deadly glare.

"Tenten," Hinata said darkly. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing?"

Tenten swallowed hard as she slowly began to step back, as she watched how every time she did Hinata would step a foot closer. "Well, um... you see I... you know... and then, kinda." Tenten couldn't find her words, as her back was now up against the wall and Hinata only a few steps away.

As Hinata was only one step away from Tenten, Temari grabbed Hinata's shoulder. "She got changed into her uniform. Just like what we should all be doing if we want to get to school on time. Tenten, you left the uniforms in the washroom, right?" Temari asked now looking a Tenten.

"Eh, yeah."

"Good now let's go, you two. People that wish to stay in school, go to school." Temari was now pushing the two girls out of the room as they both saluted her, "Aye!"

Tenten was now left alone in the room as she looked at the now closed door, as she let out a sigh. "Jeez, Hinata can sure be scary. I wonder if she was always like that when she was a kid?" Tenten paused for a second, trying to imagine a Hinata that didn't yell and was more shy than confident. "Nah, I'm sure she's been like that since birth." Tenten chuckled as she walked out of the room while closing the door behind her.

By the times the girls were half way finished, the boys were already outside, along with the mysterious pink-haired girl that gave everyone the wake-up call.

Hinata and Ino panted as they rushed downstairs, both in full uniform, though Ino's skirt pulled up higher, showing more of her legs, just the way she liked it. As Hinata was the only one wearing black vans, telling the girls that the teachers would never notice that they weren't black dress shoes, like every student was supposed to wear.

"Hurry up! We're already late enough, girls!" Temari yelled from outside as Ino and Hinata were to only ones left to finish getting ready.

"Hey, blame it on the freak'in hair!" Ino yelled as she ran out of the building. "It's not as short and easy to maintain like yours, Ok!"

"Bye, Bye kids. Will be waiting here for your safe return!" Tenko yelled as he and Oji waved them off from the door.

"Go to school you slackers!" Ino yelled, while sticking her tongue out at them. As Oji imitated her actions. "You're just jealous that were smart and you're not," Oji smiled evilly. In a matter of seconds, Ino was ready to knock out his lights though Temari kept a tight grip on her wrist. "No time Ino." Soon the group was running towards the school before they became anymore late then they already were.

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

* * *

They were now only seconds away from the school as they quickened their pace. If they entered now then they would only be 10 minutes late, though before they could go inside the pink haired girl ran up in front of them blocking the school entrance. "Ok, I think this is probably the best time to introduce myself." The girl panted out, "Hi, My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm-" Though before the girl could finish her introduction, Hinata stopped her.

"Ok that's great and all, but were 10 minutes late. This isn't the best time for introductions." The pink haired girl blinked her green eyes at Hinata, till she soon began to laugh.

"Sakura, don't mind this rude girl. She's always been a bit soft in the head." Sasuke said while patting Hinata head.

"I'm not soft in the head, I'm just stating the facts." Hinata huffed, while crossing her arms. She wasn't up for causing an argument so early in the morning.

Sakura wiped the tears that had formed due to the little indigo haired girl's actions. "It's ok, I just wanted you to know who I was before I gave you these," Sakura said as she searched through her bag to find a couple of papers. "Here, the principal left me in charge of giving you your timetables." She smiled.

All four of the girls were now the ones to blink confusedly, as they said a small, "Thank you."

Choji soon laughed, "Well, it's nice that it all worked out, hehe."

While Neji, on the other hand, facepalmed himself. "How could you girls forget such an important piece of information." Though the girls ignored him as they gathered in a circle telling one another which classes they had together.

"Whhhaaaaat!" They soon yelled.

"What the matter now?" Sasuke muttered as he looked from behind Hinata shoulder and at her timetable.

"We...we...we...don't have the first period with each other." Hinata looked up at Sasuke, tears beginning pour.

Sasuke sighed, as he crouched down to Hinata's leave and began to wipe her tears with the end of the sleeves to his blazer. "You know how much I hate cry babies, now stop crying."

"Stupid jerk! I'm not crying!"

Everyone watched the two, all having the same thought in mind. "What the hell are they? Siblings!?"

"S-Sasuke, can you wipe my tears too?" Ino said while batting her eyes at him.

"No," Sasuke said bluntly.

Temari smirked as she nudged Neji. "And here I thought if anyone else could be Hinata's big brother it was you. So much for that."

Neji clenched his fist, as flames began to burst from his eyes. "I'll never forgive you for this Sasuke!"

"There, there Neji. You can wipe Hinata's tears next time." Tenten said while patting his back.

Soon the group made their way into the building, as they stopped at where the halls split into three different ways. "I have some guy called Asuma, at room 210? Anyone knows where that is?" Ino asked while looking up from her paper.

"It seems as though you have the same homeroom teacher as us, Ino," Choji smiled. "Yup seems as though *Yawn*" Shikamaru also responded.

"Hey, my rooms should be about 6 doors down from yours, it's 216. Mind if I tag along?" Temari asked.

"The more the merrier," Choji said, as the group soon began to head down the left hallway. "See you guys during lunch!" Ino chirped as she skipped down the hall.

"Hinata do you know what class you have now?" Neji asked as he took her paper and examed it.

"I have a lady named Kurenai. Room 308."

"Then you just have to take this hallway all the way down then turn to your left and you'll find a fleet of stairs. Go to the third floor and take your first left and your room should be on her right." Sasuke said while pointing to the hall right in front of them. "If you want me to show you, I could always-"

"Don't worry. I can find my way on my own."

Sasuke stared at her for a second though soon, walks down the right hallway. "Whatever you say. Let's go Sakura."

"Will see you at lunch. Bye for now." She says while running to catch up with Sasuke.

"If you're certain Hinata, then this is where I leave you. Tenten, you and I both have gym with Gai now. Come I'll show you where." Neji said as he took a hold of Tentens hand and tugged her along down the right hallway. "Eh, Ok. See you Hinata!" Tenten waved before disappearing down the hall.

Hinata soon let out a sigh. "I swear. I feel like I'm nothing more but an open book for Sasuke to read." Hinata soon made her way down the hall, "Well if I get lost, I can always go back."

Hinata quickly found the stairs. Though not even half way up, Hinata spotted something white making its way quickly down the stairs, heading right for her. The object quickly jumped on Hinata, causing her to almost fall backward till something gripped her wrist tightly, placing their hand firmly on her back. "Shit, that was a close one wasn't it?"

Hinata felt like she was staring into the eyes of a wolf, the boys eyes black and his pupils sharp. While the grinned at her, she switched her focus to his checks which were marked with one upside down, red triangle on each check. _'Are those tattoos?'_

Hinata soon felt something wet crossed her check, as she looked down, suddenly noticing the new weight on her cheats, as there sat a white dog. "Doggie?"

"Yup, his name is Akamaru." The boy said, finally pulling Hinata on her feet, as the small dog jumped from her to the top of the of the brown haired boy's head.

Hinata looked back and forth from the dog to the boy till her eyes began to sparkle. "Doggie!" She said now reaching out toward the dog.

 **\- 10 minutes later -**

Hinata soon found herself sitting outside on a stone bench next to the boy with the tattoos, she had just met. She learned that the boy was named Kiba. Hinata continued to rub her face against the dog that had seemed to take a liking to her. "So cute," Hinata smiled.

"You're new here right? You lost or something?" The boy asked.

Hinata finally set the dog down on her lap as she looked at him. "Yup, I start today. But when I was on my way to my class I bumped into you two."

"Which class are you in?"

"I'm with some lady named Kurenai. You know her?"

The boy laughed, "Yeah I know her. In fact where in the same class."

Hinata's eyes sparked once more, "Really? Then that means you can tell me where her class is. I'm already 40 minutes later, so how about we go now." Hinata soon stood up as she began to pull on the boys shirt, trying to pull him to the direction of the school.

"You don't have to worry about that. She's not in today." Said another voice, this one much deeper than Kiba's.

Both Kida and Hinata turned to see a new boy sitting next to Kida. "When did you-" before Hinata a could ask her question she was quickly interrupted.

"Shino, you ass! You said you would take care of Akamaru while I went to the can! Jerk, what would have happened if a teacher had spotted him?!" Kida growled as he resembled an angry dog to Hinata.

"-Get here?" The boy named Shino said, finishing the sentence to Hinata's question. "Just now. My name is Shino Aburama, by the way." Shino said as he continued to ignore the glare he was reserving from Kida.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Hinata said while slightly bowing her head.

"Hey, dammit! Don't just ignore my you jerk!" Kida barked back. _'Yup,_ definitely _a dog.'_ Hinata though, almost having the urge to pet him. _'Resist Hinata! Resist!'_

"Instead of getting all upset why don't we show Ms. Hyuga around?" Shino spoke as he stood up.

"Easy for you to say, who's going to take care of Akamaru? Huh?"

Shino kneeled down in front of the dog as he said "Bush." As he pointed to the bushes behind the stone bench. The dog released a small bark as it quickly ran behind the bushes. "See. Now nothing to worry about." Shino said as he stood up. "Now let's go."

The three soon made their way into the school, as Kida grumbled and Hinata laughed at his actions.

With the 50 minutes, they had left till the next class Hinata had learned that she would have most of her classes with the two boys, causing her to wonder if she had any classes with a so-called blue-eyed boy.

Shino had shown Hinata many different parts of the school. Though, with only 50 minutes left, Shino was only able to show her around the first floor. "Christ, this school is big." Thought Hinata not noticing she had said it aloud, as she looked at the walls of the school which was covered with high-class art, and achievement awards.

"You can say that again. This place is basically a maze. You have to be a complete idiot to go in here without having some knowledge about the place." Kiba laughed. Hinata's could feel her cheeks go red in embarrassment. _'We did that.'_ Hinata remembered the first time she and everyone came to register. _'Took us more than an hour.'_

"You got lost on your first day too Kiba," Shino said, causing Kiba's laughter to come to a stop. Shino soon stopped in front two big wooden doors. "And this brings us to the end of the tour," Shino said as he grabbed a hold of one of the big silver handles, as Kiba grabbed the other. Both opening the door, as it made an old creaking sound.

"This is where we eat most out meals. From breakfast to Dinner. But now that I think about it I don't remember seeing you at breakfast today?" Kiba spoke though those words were quickly ignored as Hinata took small steps inside. Her breath was taken away, at the sight of the humongous dining hall "What the hell. Did the old geezers who build this place copy it straight out of Harry Potter?" Hinata said as she slid one of her hands over one of the long tables.

The word she spoke were not said wrong, as the entire dining hall was almost as if a complete replica of the Great Hall in Harry Potter, the only difference between the two was that there weren't any flirting candles and the stand where Dumbledor would usually speak at was not there.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I thought the same thing when I first came here." Kinda said as he took a seat at the table Hinata's stood in front of.

As Hinata looked around the dining hall something had caught her attention. It was four large portraits, as they hung behind the table at where the teachers ate. In a word, the men in the portraits were intimidating, sending shivers down her spine.

Hinata slowly made her way closer trying to get a better look, as there was one portrait out of the four that she recognized, this one a man with blond hair. Hinata stretched her hand out, her fingers inches away from the mans face. This man had the same eyes just like-

Soon the sound of a girls voice stopped Hinata's action. "Well if it isn't Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata quickly turned around. Though as she did the side of her mouth began to twitch, as a ball anger soon began to emerge, as she came to face with the girl, who's eyes matched hers. "Come on Hyuga, it's been what? 11 year, and you still can't remember the face of your best friend." The girl smirked, her arms wrapped around the arm of a blond boy. The one Hinata thought she once knew.

"These blast from the past are getting annoying," Hinata breathed out.

"Come again." The girl said, her smirk dropping.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's nice to see you to Shion."

 **\- End Of Chapter -**

Hey, sorry for the slow update, just finished exams and took a nap, so I decided to finally finish up with this chapter. Hope you like it!

P.S: There might as well be some mistakes so beware.

 **|Don't own Naruto|**


	15. Chapter 14 - Room 101

**\- Chapter 14 -**

"So Neji, I've been meaning to ask you something," Tenten said as she walked next to him. Both heading to the gym. "Why are you always wearing a headband? Aren't they against the dress code?"

Neji didn't say anything, not even giving her a slight glance.

Tenten watched him curiously, wondering if she might have offended him in away, as she soon began to regret asking him the question in the first place. But that was till he began to speak.

"That's oddly funny coming from a girl that has been expelled 12 times." Neji's blunt words were like sharp arrows that were shot straight at her.

"Eh, sorry for asking," Tenten said, as she felt her self-esteem hit a new rock bottom.

"Don't worry, it's not as if I was truly offended by your question."

Tenten soon began to look at him oddly, as she watched how his expression changed. Watched how he placed his hand on his headband and watched how his eyes looked almost clouded. It almost looked like he was hiding something underneath the headband, which only caused Tenten to wonder even more.

"Then what's the problem? Are you hiding a zit? Maybe a scare? Oh, wait! Maybe it's a weirdly shaped birthmark!"

Though Neji didn't say anything, the way he looked at her was enough to tell her a hundred different things, as they all had one thing in common. She was a baka.

That was till she soon heard something.

 _Laughter._

Tenten eyes widen, as she watched Neji laugh for the first time. But, that wasn't the only thing that shocked her, but that way it made her feel, as her chest began to ache and her cheeks began to burn. This was something new for her and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Tenten, you really are amusing,"

Tenten smiled at his words. Even if he was more likely laughing at her then really laughing with her, she would take it. As long as she knew that she was the cause of the smile on his face she would take it.

"Though you are right. There is something underneath my headband, but it should not be of any concern to you."

Tenten sighed loudly as she shook her head at him. "Geez, Neji you really know how to leave a girl hanging."

Neji laughed once more. "I only do that to the girls I like."

Neji soon walked ahead, as Tenten stood frozen in the middle of the hallway. Her face redder than a tomato. "W-What!?"

 **\- At The Grand Hall -**

"Wait? You know Hinata, Shion?" Kiba asked questionably. "What a small world."

 _'I don't think you know how small it's getting, Kiba.'_ Hinata thought, her eyes automatically trained on the girl in front of her.

Shion let out a laugh, a laugh that Hinata had thought she had long forgotten. As it caused memories of the past to bubble up like acid.

"I sure do. I've known her since long ago." The girl said releasing Naruto's arm, as she walked towards Hinata. "But it seems as though what Naru-chan has been telling me was true. Our belove Hinata has gone and grown up on us."

 _'Naru-chan? Yup,_ _I might have changed, but she_ _sure hasn't.'_ Hinata thought irritatedly.

That was till she noticed the expression on Naruto's face. It was different than the one he had yesterday. He no longer had that face of the confident boy she talked to yesterday, but instead sorrow and regret.

Hinata's attention was suddenly thrown towards Shion, who now held her hands while she smiled at her.

It was those kinda smiles that were way too cherry to be real. As it almost caused Hinata to gag. Though she was pretty sure if it was Temari or any of the other girls, they would probably throw up or in Temari case, take out her bat and rearrange it.

Though of course, that would get them expelled, or even more charged for assault. Never the less, it's not like they can expel her for thinking about it. Hinata smiled at the thought, causing Shion's fake smile to change into an angry frown. Though only for a second as it quickly turned into a wide grin. "It's hard to think you can still smile even though what happened to your brother."

Hinata smiled at the thought, causing Shion's fake smile to change into an angry frown. Though only for a second as it quickly turned into a wide grin. "It's hard to think you can still smile even though what happened to your brother."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at the girl as she looked at her oddly. "Nothings wrong with Oji, he's still the same bubbly idiot he was all those years ago. Yeah, he's a complete slacker, but what can you do, right?"

Shion laughed. Though Hinata was pretty sure that it wasn't at Oji, though at her.

Both girls attention was soon drawn towards the sound of the new character coming into play.

"Your laugh is annoying. Shut up."

Hinata's eyes slightly widened when she saw who it was. "Temari? Shikamaru? Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Temari shook her head in disappointment. "Look who's talking. I'm pretty sure I told you, _those who wish to stay in school, go to school_. Ring a bell?"

"I got lost," Hinata said.

"Again? That's lame."

"At least I didn't spend the period flirting with pineapple head,"

Temari's face went red in a second, with both embarrassment and anger as she clenched her hands into a fist. "We were not flirting! Unlike you we actually went to class!"

Hinata stuck her tongue out at her friend with a devious smile. "Hey, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Temari took a large breath before speaking, as she used all herself strength to not punch her friend right here and now, as she redirected her attention to the girl holding Hinata's hands. "So Hinata are you going to introduce me to the chick holding your hands like some five year old."

Hinata could see Shion smile twitch. "Well, she's..." Though before Hinata could say any more she was interrupted.

"It's hard to believe you actually speak to people such as this girl, Hinata. I would have thought you'd have learned a thing or two from what had happened to your brother."

"My brother-" Hinata tried to ask before being interrupted. Again.

"Excuse me," Temari spoke irritably as she crossed her arms while glaring at the girl with the same eyes as her friend.

Shion smiled. "I'm sorry, are you heard of hearing? Or is it you are incapable of understanding?"

In any other situation, Temari would have knocked the girl out and be done with it, though she knew she had to be on her best behavior at this annoying school.

So Temari swallowed her pride as she spoke. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Though unlike you, I have no time for nonsense such as yours. So if you'd do yourself the favor and not speak to me again then I promise I won't send you to a hospital."

Temari soon made her way towards the exit of the dining hall, as Hinata pulled her hands out of Shion's grasp and Shikamaru to the exit.

Shikamaru sighed loudly as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "So, in the end, the only reason you came here was to start fights. Yeah, that's a great way to make friends."

Temari and Hinata laughed at Shikamaru's sarcasm, though that was before Hinata's smile dropped while she looked back at Shion, her eyes wide.

"Haruto Hyuga." Simple words though powerful meaning. "You do know who he is, right?"

"Shion stop. Let's go, the next class is starting soon." Naruto spoke for the first time, as he grabbed a hold of the girl's wrist.

Shion released another loud laugh. "Do you Hinata? You must know. His name was literally drained into our brains since we were able to walk."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the girl. "You of all people should know better than to say that man's name."

"Where not in Japan anymore Hinata. The elders can't do anything to us anymore! So why don't you just give up this tough guy act and go cry behind Neji, like you always do!"

Temari looked at Hinata. "What the hell is this girl talking about, Hinata?"

Hinata didn't respond, as she clenched her hands and began to make her way towards Shion.

That was when Shion laughter went quiet, as she watched how Hinata made her way towards her.

She didn't know if it was her aura or the way Hinata's lavender eyes turned gray, but when Hinata stood in front of her it was as if her breath was caught in her throat. The girl that stood before her was no longer the Hinata she knew, no long the pitiful girl who cried all the time, but someone else.

Hinata took a hold of Shion's shirt as she spoke. "I don't think you get it Shion. I already know where nowhere near the elders anymore, and the fear I had for them vanished a long time ago. You can say that basterds name in front of me as much as you want. But, if you ever say it in front of Neji.." Hinata then whispered in Shion's ear. "I'll kill you."

Hinata let go of Shion's collar. As she walked away.

Shion could feel her legs begin to give out as she soon fell to the floor as she watched how Hinata was only moments way from leaving. That was when her laugh began to ring all through the room. "And you say I don't get it, but in the end, it's you who doesn't understand."

Hinata stopped and turned one last time.

"Haruto Hyuga, the first born son to Hizashi Hyuga and eldest brother to Neji Hyuga, was banished after going against the eldest leader of the Hyuga Clan. Reasons are unknown." The blond haired girl smirked. "To those outside the Hyuga Clan, fearing old people might as well be like fearing a puppy. Though you and I know exactly how terrifying those old bats can be. You know what happens to those who are disowned by the clan. Shunned, humility, shame."

"Get to the point," Hinata said simply.

Shion smiled "You know Neji would do about anything to protect you. Anything."

"I said get to the point."

"He probably got that from his father, since your uncle would do just about anything for his brother."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Shion. "I wouldn't know. He died just a few years after my fifth birthday."

"Yes. But did you know when he died, he took a very big secret down with him?"

"What are you-"

"That enough, Shion. Let's go." Naruto voice deepened, as he was about to drag her out with him when she quickly pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"Think about it Hinata. How is it you've never met Haruto?"

"He was banned before I was born."

"Is that really true? Think deeper. Why is it that Oji knows him so well?"

"He doesn't."

"But he does. Remember every time May rolled around Oji would always grow real depressed. The same month Haruto was born."

Hinata eyes widen. "Hizashi would do anything for his older brother, anything. Even if it meant taking the one thing that would lead him to his death."

"Then-"

"Looks like you get the picture now." Shion grind.

It didn't take long. Actually, it only took five minutes, for her to understand. At first, she didn't know if she should laugh or cry. It's been 4 years since she last cried, she didn't know if she remembered how. So, in the end, she turned around and left. She could hear Temari call her name, but her legs wouldn't stop. They just kept going.

Her walking turned into running as it came to the point where she didn't know where she was going, that was till she ran into something, causing her to fall back.

Though when she looked up, that was the time she came face to face with room 101.

 **\- Grand Hall -**

"Hinata!" Temari yelled as she and Shikamaru ran after her, not giving a second glaze to the bleach blond haired girl.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Shino finally spoke after watching what just happened.

"Nothing, just a friendly chat with family," Shion said sweetly as she quickly grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm like she did when she first walked in.

"Looked more like a bitch fight than anything," Kiba said simply as he rested his chin on his hand. "So, was that the girl? The one you guys were talking about yesterday?" Kiba said while staring at Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything. "Is there something wrong dar-" Shion was cut off.

"This wasn't apart of the plan."

Shion narrowed her eyes at the blond haired boy. "She wasn't a part of the plan, either. You only get to save one of them, Namikaz. One. And you already chose who that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but she wasn't here when I choose-"

"That's not my problem, dear! It's too late to change now! Now drop it! Or our deal comes to its end."

Naruto clenched his hands. He's eye focused on the floor.

 _Hopeless._

 **\- With Hinata -**

 **\- Creek! -**

The moment Hinata ran into the door, it creaked open.

Hinata didn't think twice before running into the room and shouting the door close behind her.

Hinata placed her back to the door she slowly slid her back down it. The only sound in the room was her heavy draws of breath, as she took a second to catch her breath. That was when she began to cry.

' _How could I be so stupid, this whole time- Shit!'_ Hinata banged her head on the door multiple times as she continued to sob. _'But why? Did he know? This whole time I should have been- Dammit!'_ Hinata banged her head on the door, again and again, wishing that the answers would just come, but in the end nothing. That was till-

 **|SMASH!|**

 **\- Lunch -**

"Hinata! Where are you?!" Ino yelled as she cupped around her mouth and stood on top of one of the benches in the Grand hall.

It was already lunch and Hinata was nowhere to be found.

Temari quickly grabbed a hold of the back of Ino's collar. "That enough, Ino. I already have a headache."

"B-But, Temari, what happens if she never comes back?! We won't be the fearsome foursome anymore!"

"We never were," Tenten said. "Plus, don't you think Hinata can handle herself? She did dangle a boy's body out a window once."

"I guess your right." Ino sighed in defeat. "But what if she finds new friends, she might leave us for them."

"Hinata doesn't seem like that type of person," Choji said as he bit into his sandwich.

"That's because she isn't," Tenten said.

"Who knows, she might already be bored with you guys, I know I am," Sasuke said as he stared at Ino with a plain expression.

"I knew it! She's going to leave us." Ino cried.

Sakura karate chopped Sasuke's side. "It's ok Ino, I'm sure Hinata will come soon."

Ino sniffed once as she looked at Sakura. Though she soon began to cry even more. "Wah! Hinata must have left us because of forehead girl!"

"What!?" Sakura growled as Sasuke held her back with one hand.

"Looks like pinky is going to fit in real nice with the group," Tenten said as she soon sighed tiredly as she watched how Ino laid her head in her own puddle of tears. "I swear Ino, you get like this every time we change schools."

As the group continued to deal with Ino's outbreak, Temari stared at Neji who was handing out flyers with pictures of Hinata on them. Which said _'If found Call To..."_

 _'You said your family owned a dojo family but is there more to it Hinata?' Temari sighed in defeat._ "Geez, Hinata, what's going on?"

 **\- Room 101 -**

 **\- Ring! Ring! -**

The sound of the bell was like an alarm clock, as the moment it rang Hinata shot up, finally awakening from her slumber, as multiple books came slipping off her.

"Books, where did these come from." She thought as she slowly stood herself up, examining the room for the first time.

Hinata's eyes slightly widen.

She was no longer standing in an empty classroom, but instead she stood in a room full of books. The walls were no longer walls, but bookshelves. There were no windows, but instead a small light bulb that hung from the ceiling.

Hinata turned around only to notice an empty shelf above the door she came in. The same door she was spamming her head on. Hinata looked at the book in her hand. "So you're the one that knocked me unconscious." Hinata dropped the book to the ground. "What is this place? A _secret library_?"

That's when it happened, when a part of the wall opened, forming a perfectly shaped door.

Hinata stared at it blankly.

 **\- Buzz! Buzz! -**

Hinata took her buzzing phone out of her pocket as she placed it to her ear. Not taking her eyes off the spot in front of her. "Hello."

 _"Hinata?! Where are you? School was down 10 minutes ago. Where standing at the front of the school waiting for you."_ Tenten spoke.

 _"Hinata! Don't leave us!"_ Ino cried into the phone.

 _"Hey, give me that back! Hinata are you still there?"_ Tenten asked.

"Yeah, still here. Eh, listen. Some things came up. Go on home without me. I'll be there in time for dinner."

 _"Wait, what? Hinata? Hina-"_

 _ **\- Beep! -**_

Hinata hung up the phone.

She shoved her phone into her pocket. "Sorry guys. This isn't something you see every day." Without feather, a do Hinata walk inside the new room, as the mysterious door slowly began to close behind her. Turning back into nothing more but a bookshelf.

 **\- End of Chapter -**

And I finally add in Haruto. Yup, didn't on plan it, but I felt bad that I put him in my first story though not this one. So I added him in. Plus he kinda fits in nicely.

Sorry, I took so long to update. I wonder how other writers do it so quickly. Must be because they're so good.

Well, sorry again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Oh and I'm updating the older chapters, you know so there easier to read for the new reader to my story or just for you who want to read a clearer version with less bad grammar and more of that good stuff.

If you have anything, you think I should clear up on, leave it in the comments below. Oh, and don't be afraid to say Hi.

 _Well bye bye for now!_

 **|I Don't Own Naruto|**


	16. Chapter 15 - Here We Go

**_\- Chapter 15 -_**

The sound of the door closing behind her should have been a good reason to leave. But she stayed.

There were too many things outside that door she didn't want to face.

Drama was never her specialty, that was Ino's thing. Though then again she was always great at running away from it, which is probably why her legs had brought her here.

Hinata slightly shook her head, she didn't want to remember that, not now. Hinata closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, then slowly released as she then began to take in the room.

The room was small with curved walls and a high ceiling. At the point of where she was standing were stairs that followed the wall, as it spiraled around the room coming to a stop at a large window, which almost touched the ceiling. That window was the only window in the room, though it lit up the room up nicely.

Hinata didn't know if it was the silent sound of the room or the cool color of the navy walls that had begun to calm her down, but it felt nice. Made her feel better than how she's felt all day.

The room was filled with more bookshelves, though not like the room before. There were long vines growing on the walls though it only made the room look that more stunning. It was obvious that it had been a while since anyone had been in this room, which meant that it was possible that it'd probably be awhile longer till someone came again, which only caused her to wonder how long it would take for someone to _find_ her.

Hinata blinked, this seemed familiar. It took a minute but it wasn't long till she began to chuckle to herself. "I thought the same thing yesterday." Hinata soon smiled as she remembering how Sasuke took almost no time in finding her, who was still in shock after meeting Naruto again.

Hinata's smiled vanished. "Naruto." Just his name alone made her chest hurt. Even after everything that had happened in the past few days, she still loved him. Didn't she.

Hinata clenched her hands, but even with all the love in the world, she would never forgive someone who threatened her new home and family. Especially not someone who would break her family apart.

But then again that wasn't her only problem. _"Hizashi would do anything for his older brother, anything. Even if it meant taking the one thing that would lead him to his death."_

Hinata held her head, as the headache she had before began to come back, but this time, worse. _'Neji did you know? Have you known all this time? Why didn't you tell me? Were you trying to protect me, again?'_

Running away from this, acting as though it never happened felt like the safest chose. She'd done it so many times before, why not do it again?

Hinta clenched her fists at the thought. Though this wasn't like all the other times, this wasn't just her it was everyone.

Hinata looked up at the window which looked like it would have a beautiful view of outside, maybe when this was all over she'd go up there and take it all in. Though right now _no_ , right now she knew if she did she'd never leave.

She'll probably try to run away.

Hinata stood up, turned around as she pushed the wall she came in with as it began to turn.

Right now she had to go see her friends.

 **\- At Nana -**

"She's not home yet..." Ino sighed as she laid around in the living room, while Neji as pacing back and forth.

"Way to state the obvious," Temari said as she leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

 **\- Boom! -**

The smoke alarm soon began to go off as smoke erupted from the kitchen. "Don't be alarmed, guys! A pot just coughs fight again, but I got it!" Sakura said as she stuck her head from out of the kitchen and gave them all a quick smile before disappearing back into the black smoke.

"I'm pretty sure I told you all that she can't cook," Shikamaru said as he took down the smoke detector that had woken him up for the sixth time.

Temari laughed. "Loosen up, pineapple head, she was kind enough to offer to make us dinner. It'd be rude if we turned down her offer now. Besides.." Temari turned her gaze to the two so-called adults who were passed out on the couch. "It's not like we have many options."

"Well, it seems like you have a point," Shikamaru said as he also looked at the two idiots. The two soon let out a sigh.

It was already, 5 and Hinata had yet to show up. Though it seems that was the least of the group's problems as even though it was Monday, students were told that the Grand Hall would not be open for dinner that night, leaving all the students to fend for themselves.

Soon the living room door opened, catching everyone's attention.

"Hinata!?" Ino and Neji said as they leaped onto their feet. Though soon their excited faces turned into depressed frowns.

"Eh, sorry guys it's just me." Choji chuckled, causing Ino to fall back on to the couch and Neji to continue pacing.

"Why so late Cho?" Shikamaru asked.

"My cooking class ran kinda late today, sorry."

"Cooking?" Temari asked this time.

"Yup, my family run famous Japanese gourmet restaurants. And if I want to inherit it one day I have to know how to cook-"

Choji stopped talking when Tenten appeared from out of nowhere right in front of him. Her eyes sparkling, as she began to salivate. "Food?!"

"Down Tenten. When did you get back?" Temari asked.

Tenten stood up straight as she whipped the slobber off her mouth. "Just now. I was late because I was trying out for the school's volleyball team, tomorrow I'm going for the basketball team."

"That's my girl," Temari said while giving her a thumbs up.

Tenten followed that up with a toothy smile, that was till she remembered something. "Hey, did Hinata come home yet? She said she'd be home before dinner."

"Does it look like she's home," Temari said as she pointed at the kitchen which was puffing out smoke.

"Gotcha." Tenten sighed, her tummy releasing a loud grumbling sound.

"Hey idiots, I'm pretty sure Choji just got done telling you that he takes cooking classes. Believe it or not, but this big guy can cook."

"That does sound tempting and all, but I'm sure I just go done telling you that it'd be rude to kick Sakura out after she offered to cook for us."

Tenten smirked. "Then leave it to me."

No later Tenten was carrying Sakura out of the kitchen. "Ok, the kitchens free now. Please cook us a delicious meal Choji, I'm counting on you." Tenten said as she walked out of the room and into the main entrance, where Sasuke had been as he stared out the window. "And you can stay here till dinner's ready," Tenten said as she dropped Sakura and soon exited back into the living room.

"Owe." Sakura cried as she slowly stood up while rubbing her behind. "Words could have been used y'know."

Sakura looked at Sasuke expecting some kind of reaction, though did not get any. Though after knowing Sasuke for so long it was only to be expected. "I'm guessing you're waiting for Hinata, yes?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"You know you've always been easy to read when it came to those two. Things like Hinata or Naruto always made me see a side of you I've never seen before."

"Shut up." Sasuke finally spoke.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "See, like a book."

Sasuke didn't say anything, as he just continued to stare out the window. His face more annoyed than before.

"Well, I guess this is my cue to leave. I'll call you when dinner's ready." From there Sakura turned back and headed to the living room, though paused at the door. "I miss Naruto too, Sasuke. Don't think because I choose to stay by your side that I don't. I just wish..." Her own words got caught in her throat.

Though she didn't need to say any more for Sasuke to know what she was going to say next.

From out on were, not even hearing his footsteps, Sakura suddenly felt one of Sasuke's hands on top of her head. "You know I hate it when people cry."

Sakura chuckled. "Shut up."

Though their moment didn't last long. As in no time, a light knock was heard on the door. "Geez, that moron," Sasuke said through clenched teeth, as he turned around and marched towards the door while slamming it open. "Stupid! I've been worried sick! Where the hell have you been?!" Sasuke yelled, not even giving the now even more pale girl a chance to speak.

"S-Shut it." Hinata breathed out before taking in a deep breath as she quickly released it. "Unlike you, you didn't get lost for 3 hours in a school that has no outlets to charge your damn phone!" Hinata barked back while shoving her dead phone in his face, though quickly lost power after yelling as she slowly began to fall to her knees. "So thirsty..." She finally squeaked out before collapsing on the floor.

"Baka," Sasuke said as he bent down, picked her up, and took her upstairs. "Sakura can you bring me a glass of water when you can. I'll take this kid to bed before she gets up again."

Sakura silently laughed. "Aye, aye, captain."

 **\- In the Girls Room -**

"Stupid, wake up," Sasuke said silently as he sat on Hinata's bed while slightly slapping her face. "Idiot. I'm not going to stay here all day." Though still nothing, as Hinata continued to lay silently asleep in her bed, not even flinching at his words. Sasuke didn't stay anything more after that, as he watched as she took low quiet breaths.

When asleep she looked no different than the girl he remembered so long ago, the one who he became friends with in a whim, the girl who cried and always hid behind him after Neji left for England. During those days she was nothing more but a weak kid who needed to learn at thing or two about self-confidence, but now he knows she has. More than he would have ever expected her to. Though for some reason, he doesn't think she learned it from the other girls.

"It's my fault you left. But in a way, you would never have become this strong if you hadn't. Makes me wonder what messed up fate we have in meeting in England of all places."

 _ **\- Knock, Knock -**_

Sakura came into the room with a glass of water in hand. "Is she asleep?"

Sasuke nodded as Sakura handed him the glass. "Though not for long." He said as he poured the cold, icy drink all over the girl's face.

"I'm drowning!" Hinata yelled as her body shot up and out of bed.

"You said you wanted water," Sasuke said bluntly.

"To drink!" Hinata barked while glaring daggers at the raven haired boy.

"Whatever. Once you get changed out of your wet uniform how about you join everyone downstairs. Choji's making dinner." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

Hinata stared at the door with a blunt expression, as she then released a small sneeze. It didn't take long for her to began opening her draws and pulled out a gray sweatshirt with a pair of lavender sweat pants, as she threw them onto her bed.

Before changing, she stopped. "Do you mind?" Hinata said as she turned her gaze to the pink haired girl still in the room.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll leave." Sakura said as she quickly headed to the door. Though before she could go Hinata stopped her.

"No you can stay, just don't look," Hinata said as a small blush began to form on her cheeks.

Almost sounding like a shy 10-year-old Sakura couldn't stop herself from releasing a small laugh. "Pft!"

"Hey! I didn't tell you to stay so you could laugh at me, I needed to talk to you about something important so shut up! Besides, it's only normal for girls to be shy about showing off their body so don't laugh."

"Might be normal for you. But not everyone else." Sakura whispered to herself.

"I can hear you, y'know." Hinata irritatedly sighed as she tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "I'm done you can turn around now."

"Wow, you change fast," Sakura said. "Though what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The expression Hinata had before, changed to a serious one. "You're a part of the student council aren't you?"

"Eh! How did you know?"

"The sash wrapped around your arm kinda gives it away."

Sakura laughed, as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, I guess that is a big giveaway isn't it?"

Hinata slightly narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl, though signed quickly after. "I swear, Sasuke never tells me anything." Sakura's eyes slightly widened. "The fact that you're a part of student council and still in this house must mean that Sasuke trusts you enough to let you in. Though it's not like you being here or not can change the student council's plans right?" Sakura nodded her head.

Hinata let out another tired sigh as she eyed the girl. "He didn't tell me."

"What?"

"He didn't tell me about anything that was happening. Even when we were kids he'd always be there to help me but never spoke up when he needed something. So when we met again here asking me for help...well, it kinda made me feel a bit happy. Though, in the end, it was all a lie. To protect me again."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Well if were all telling the truth here, then yes, I am a part of Student Council." Hinata gave her a _'No duh, you didn't even try to hide it'_ face as she pointed at Sakura's arm sash. "Shut up I already know that!" Sakura growled, as she soon released a stressful sigh. "Listen. Neji and Sasuke knew you and your friends were coming. They didn't want you to worry about something like this."

Hinata laughed sarcastically. "And yet here we are worried."

Sakura's eyes saddened. "I guess your right."

For a second there was a pause of silence, as Hinata took a seat on the nice carpet floor, her back leaned against one of the beds. "I was hoping this was going to be easy. Then again you're in the student council so how about you spill what you know."

 **\- Down Stairs -**

"Hey, Choji is dinner ready yet!" Tenten yelled from the living room.

"Not just yet," Choji yelled back as a delicious aroma came from the kitchen which used to smell like a chemical experiment gone wrong.

Tenten let out a loud tired sigh, as her belly rumbled. "I'm so hungry I think I might die."

"Shut up Tenten! I'm trying to sleep!" Tenko yelled, his eyes still closed as he snuggled his face against the soft fabric of one of the throw pillows on the couch. "It's too early to be yell- _SNORE!_ " He finished mid sentence as before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Tenten slowly walked towards the couch Tenko slept at as she looked down at his sleeping form. Tenten clenched her hands on the pillow Tenko slept with. "Ass," Tenten hissed as she quickly pulled the pillow right from under him while she pressed it against his face. "Is this good enough for you. Can't hear anything can you!"

"It's never quiet when you guys are around," Sasuke said as he walking into the room.

"Seems like the patrol dog came back, must mean he knows where Hinata is," Temari said, raising her gaze from the magazine she now held in her hand.

Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Really?!" Ino and Neji yelled as they ran to Sasuke. "Where is she?"

Sasuke made a face that just yelled _get-away-from-me_ as he turned his face to the left ignoring any eye contact with any of them.

"Come on Uchiha! I'm her cousin!" Neji yelled as he shook Sasuke violently. Though Ino quickly pushed Neji out of the way, causing the long-haired boy to fall face first on the floor. "That's bullshit! Tell me! She didn't leave us for better, richer friends, right?! Because no one's prettier than me damn it!" Now the blonde haired girl was crying again as she used Sasuke's shirt to blow her nose.

Temari looked at Shikamaru in confusion, who was watching Sasuke continue to try to ignore the other two. "Uchiha? I thought his last name was Namikaze."

Shikamaru paused for a second though then looked back at Temari, not saying a word, though caused the girl to flinch when she show what seriousness he had in his eyes, almost resembling the eyes of a tiger. As his bright brown eyes almost looked as though they glowed. Though after what felt like forever paralyzed under his chilling stare, Shikamaru closed his eyes as he let out an annoyed sigh while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Namikaze is not Sasuke's last name. It's Uchiha. He and his older brother were adopted by the Namikaze family after his entire family died in a fire. Believe it or not but Naruto and Sasuke use to be friends a while back, best friend to be exact. Which is one of the big reasons why The Namikaze chose to take the Uchiha brothers in."

Temari paused for a second, as she looked down on the floor trying to make sense of everything, then looked back at Sasuke for a second, afterward back to Shikamaru. "Then what happened, why would Naruto want to tear down the home of his best friend."

"Beats me. But whatever the reason, it can't be stopped. Not if it's a decree by The Three Kings."

Temari narrowed her eyes at the boy. "The Three Kings?"

* * *

Hinata burst into a laugh, as she held tightly to her shirt. "What a cheap name must make you wonder who came up with it! Damn, Sakura you really know how to make a girl laugh." Hinata said as she wiped away the tear that had began to build at the edge of her eye. "So really now. Tell me, why would Naruto do something like this to Sasuke. I'd ask Sasuke but I'm sure he'll just lie again."

Sakura's left eyebrow began to twitch, as a small red vein became visible on the right side of her forehead. "Listen! The Three Kings might sound like a big joke, but there not! Their not just some silly titles you can threw around lightly!"

Hinata stopped laughing as she looked at Sakura. "I thought the Student council were the ones responsible, but now you're feeding me this crap? Listen whoever it is who wants to tear down Nana, why don't we just convince them not to. I'm sure if we just talk-"

* * *

If it was that easy then we would have done it already. The Three Kings can't be convinced that easily stupid."

Temari glared at the boy while ignoring his rude comment. "Ok, so what you're saying is that it's totally hopeless. We're just going to be kicked out without even trying to fight for our home?"

Shikamaru let out a tired sigh. "You're so troublesome."

"Shut up!"

* * *

So all hope is gone. We can't fight, can't talk. What's left then to follow these nobodies rules." Hinata sighed as she laid down on the floor in defeat.

"Well, I wouldn't call them nobodies. They basically own the whole school, they're like ten times higher than the student council president."

"Wow so scary. Higher than the student council president. Scream for your lives. You know we beat up every student council president of every school we went to? I dangled the body of the president, of my last school, out a fucking window. He sure won't be calling me a short nobody anytime soon."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Your all types of messed up aren't you?"

"Whatever," Hinata said as she sat herself up, while she looked back at Sakura. "I first thought that all we had to worry about was Naruto and the student council, try sticking to their good side and convince them to let us be. Now I find out there's this random group calling themselves The Three Kings? Who are they anyway?"

* * *

The Three Kings is a title given to the most gifted students in the school. It's usually given to senior students though this year was the first year it was ever given to third years."

Temari sighed. "Ok, so they're a group of smart asses. But what I want to know is _who_ are they?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Being smart has nothing to do with it, but that's least of it. The first one you should all know is Naruto. The next one is named Kiba Inuzuka."

* * *

Kiba!? I know that kid. He was the one who showed me around the school. Damn, he must have tricked me to go to the cafeteria. It was all a set up from the start."

"Calm down Hinata, there's still one more," Sakura said as she quickly grabbed a hold of Hinata's shoulders. "Listen the last one is the one you really haIve to watch out for. This guy is known as _The Unknown King._ He's the one no one knows, which is what makes him so dangerous. He's basically like an undercover cop, anyone who tries to goes against The Kings is just asking to be rated out by The Unknown King."

Hinata tried to stop herself from laughing by covering her mouth and looking away from the pink haired girl. _'Damn this school is so lame.'_

* * *

"So like I said before. Where cornered. All we can do now is enjoy the few months we might have here." Temari said.

"Well, that's not exactly true."

"What?"

* * *

The decree has not been officially decided yet. You see for a decree to be made all three kings must agree on it, though when Naruto said he wanted to tear down Nana only him and Kiba agreed. The Unknown King didn't!"

Hinata was now looking confused. "So were not being closed down, but...I don't get it run it over once more."

Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Though the decree is not completely official doesn't mean Naruto will just let it go. If you guys really want to save Nana then you only have one shot at doing so."

* * *

The Twilight dance."

"Dance?"

Sakura nodded. "That is the night we're The Three Kings will make their final decision."

"I thought you said we can't convince The Three Kings."

"That's because that's not what you're going to be trying to do."

"Huh?"

"That same night the director of the school will be coming. Along with the four other directors of four other schools, we partnered with. If we can make sure this dance is a big enough mess and make it look like it was The Three Kings fault..."

* * *

Then we can get the Three Kings pulled down from their thrones. Which means the decree to tear down Nana goes out the window." Temari said excitedly.

Shikamaru clapped as he said. "Wow, so smart, I would've never been able to come up with that myself. Oh, wait, I did."

Unexpectedly, Temari laughed. "You really are smart."

The boy's eyes slightly widened.

Temari's laughed a little more though once she stopped she then looked back at Neji. "I need to talk to Neji."

* * *

Hinata simply nodded. "Shikamaru sure is smart for a lazy boy. He's like that guy you'd never expect. It's kind of a relief to know that he's on our side."

Sakura smiled. "You can say that again. He's actually the smartest guy in our school, ya'know?"

"What, really? I totally would have though it would have been Sasuke or something." Hinata soon began to laugh. "Makes you wonder how long he sulked for."

Sakura showed three fingers. "Three days. He didn't even show up for school." Soon the two girls began to laugh.

Hinata tried to catch her breath as she spoke. "So was this these guys plan from the start? Because this sounds like it can really work." Hinata smiled.

Sakura shook her head. "To tell you the truth this is the boy's sixth plan. It might even be their last. If it doesn't go well for them here then...they might just give up entirely."

Hinata looked seriously down at the carpet floor, then back at Sakura. Through instead of the intense eyes, Sakura was expecting all she saw were the eyes of resurgence and a small warm smile. "Then that only means we're going to have to do more than just our best." From there Hinata stood up as she headed to the door. "Time to gather up."

Hinata was already long gone, but Sakura could only sit there, her face facing the ceiling, though with closed eyes. "I thought you were lying but her smile really does warm you up in a way you can't understand. Now I see why you love her." She sighed deeply. "Idiot."

 **\- Down Stairs Again -**

The loud sobs coming from Ino could be heard from all the way upstairs. " _*Sob*_ I-I just d-don't get why she'd leave me. Like _*Sniff, Sniff*_ I'm pretty, right? And rich, and an amazing listener."

"Can you get off of me, your grossing my out." Sasuke bluntly said, as there was now an extremely drenched spot on his now see throw white t-shirt.

"Shut up! I'm still talking!"

Sasuke released a tired sigh. That was till his gaze falls upon the girl lead against the door frame of the living room entrance. She stared back at him with a smirk plastered right across her lips. The boy gave her glowering frown. "Do you mind getting her off me, it's your fault she's crying in the first place."

The girl's smirk widened. "And what fun will that be."

"Hinata?!" Ino said as she turned around to face the girl. "Hinata!" She now yelled as she ran giving her big hug. "I totally thought you left us!"

Tenten quickly came from out of the kitchen; hearing the sound of her missing friend's name. "You're late!" She yelled. "You said you'd be home before dinner."

Hinata released a laugh as she petted the top of Ino's head. "Well it doesn't look like you ate dinner yet, so I'm not late. Besides, I got lost again, plus my phone died so I couldn't call any of you guys. I promise I'll do better next time."

Tenten crossed her arms, as she released an angry huff. "Just don't do it again." Hinata smiled.

Temari watched how Tenten shook her head in disappointment at Hinata while Ino hung into Hinata almost as if she was some time of life support system. "Neji aren't you going to say hi?" The girl said now turning her gaze to the boy who also watched the three girls. "She's fine. That's all that matters."

Temari smirked. "Real mature. Totally different the little boy blue from yesterday day."

Neji didn't respond, only continued to watch the girls, watched how they laughed and knew he never wanted to take that way from them. The boy took in a sturdy breath as he spoke. "We don't speak of a single word to Hinata. The last thing my cousin needs is something else to worry about. She doesn't have to know, she lived 16 years without knowing, she can live the rest of it without knowing as well."

Temari looked at Hinata then back at the boy. "You sure if that? Shion already told her everything. There's no telling what more she knows."

"You just leave Shion to me."

"Whatever your say cuz. Ok, lazy pineapple, time to explain the plan." Temari said as nudged him to wake up.

The boy let out a loud yawn. "What's up with all the nicknames, I swear," Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his neck while slowly walking towards the group of girl.

It didn't take any time for them to notice the boy now standing in front of them as Ino gave him a _'what-the-hell-do-you-want'_ face while saying. "Want something, kid?" In her, I'll beat you up voice.

Shikamaru only looked down at them as he said. "Here's the plan."

 **\- End of Chapter -**

Sorry for the wait! I know this story is long, But I didn't know were the cut it so that's that. Hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
